Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet
by chryssantes
Summary: Jesse Blue hat die Flammenhölle bei der Explosion des Outriderplaneten überlebt. Jahre später trifft er auf alte Feinde und alte Liebschaften. Es ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen sich seiner eigenen Vergangenheit zu stellen.
1. Part I

_**Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet**_

von chryssantes

Warnungen: Death, Darstellung von Gewalt, Rape (angedeutet), Dark

Disclaimer: SRatSS gehört immer noch WEP, leider!

Widmung: Für Trista.

* * *

**  
PART I**

Die Welt wie Jesse sie einmal kannte, existierte nicht mehr. Der Krieg zwischen den beiden verfeindeten Dimensionen ging nun bereits in die dritte Runde und war schrecklicher, als die vorangegangen.

Nemesis, der Cyborg und Phantomboss hatte auf mysteriöser Weise die Zerstörung seines Körpers auf Yuma und sogar die Vernichtung der Tritonmaterie überlebt. Schon zu seinen Lebzeiten war er ein alter, cleverer Outrider gewesen und in seinem jetzigen neuen Cyborgdasein war er unaufhaltsam in seinem Rachedurst. Daran war er, Jesse Blue, nicht ganz unschuldig, denn schließlich hatte er am Ende des zweiten Krieges in seiner damaligen Funktion als oberster Outriderkommandant seinen Oberbefehlshaber Nemesis hintergangen. Er bereute nichts; vielleicht seine damalige Ungeduld, die ihm letztendlich vorzeitig nach der absoluten Macht greifen und scheitern ließ.

Jesse lebte seit kurzer Zeit unter einen fremden Namen auf einer Abstiege von Planeten im Neuen Grenzland. Wegen seines zweifachen Verrates stand er auf der Todesliste von beiden Völkern. Er wechselte ständig seinen Aufenthaltsort. Der Planet bot ihm fürs Erste Schutz vor beiden Parteien.

Der ehemalige Outriderkommandant hatte, nach der Zerstörung der Tritonmaterie durch das Ramrod-Team, das Flammeninferno schwer verletzt überlebt, aber er war für immer gezeichnet. Unzählige Brandnarben übersäten seinen Körper, sichtbar auch noch nach so vielen Jahren. Die Kunst der menschlichen Medizin hatte ihm ein annehmbares Gesicht zurückgegeben und das Gefühl sich wieder wie ein Mensch zu fühlen. Durch die Wirren nach dem letzten Krieg mit den feindlichen Outridern war Jesse nur eines von vielen, bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellten Opfern gewesen, welche für eine Zeitlang namenlos in den noch halbwegs intakten Kliniken lagen. Nachdem der Verwundete wieder aus seinem Coma aufgewacht war, stellte er fest, dass seine Bezeichnung ‚John Doe Nummer 185' lautete und niemand bisher den geringsten Verdacht geschöpft hatte, wer er in Wirklichkeit war. Jesse gab bereitwillig Auskunft über seine Personalien und Wochen später verließ ein James Black das Krankenhaus. Die Zeit danach war hart. Die Wunden waren zwar verheilt, aber er war nicht mehr so belastbar wie vor seinen schweren Verletzungen. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, sich irgendeinen Job zu suchen, wenn er überleben wollte. Der Wiederaufbau des Neuen Grenzlandes war in vollem Gange und jedes Paar Hände wurde gebraucht. Jesse schaffte es, sich eine neue Existenz aufzubauen und wieder Pläne für die Zukunft zu schmieden. Genau vier Jahre später griffen die neu formierten Outridertruppen wieder an und schlugen grausamer zu, als je zuvor. Einen Planeten nach dem anderen legten sie in Schutt und Asche. Die Wut und der Wahnsinn Nemesis kannte keine Grenzen. Eine Zeitlang schien es so, als wenn die Phantomwesen die Oberhand in dem Krieg innehatten. Die zurzeit im Neuen Grenzland kursierenden Gerüchte und die offizielle Berichterstattung des Kavallerie Oberkommandos klangen wieder zuversichtlicher, als noch vor ein paar Monaten. Die Outrider verloren langsam aber sicher an Boden in diesem Krieg.

Das einzige was für Jesse zählte, war, dass er lebte. Das konnten seine ehemaligen Feinde - die Star Sheriffs - nicht von sich sagen. Sie waren in einer der letzten Kampfhandlungen für die Freiheit des Neuen Grenzlandes gefallen. Ihr Tod war eine kurze Notiz in den News wert gewesen. Kein pompöses Staatsbegräbnis, keine posthume Auszeichnungen, nichts. Wie sich doch die Zeiten geändert hatten! Selbst Helden wurden rasend schnell vergessen. Andere nahmen stillschweigend den Platz der Gefallenen ein und der Kampf gegen die angeschlagenen Outridern ging weiter.

Irgendwie wollte sich bei ihm keine Trauer um Aprils Tod einstellen. Mehr als einmal war er in seiner damaligen Funktion als Outriderkommandant nahe daran gewesen, April zu töten. Sie durch ihren Tod zu der Seinen zu machen. Die schwärmerische Verliebtheit der Vergangenheit, die sehr schnell in eine Art Besessenheit umgeschlagen war, verblasste zunehmend im Lauf der Zeit. Die fürchterlichen Schmerzen seines geschundenen Körpers und die damit einhergehende Agonie ließen jedes zärtliche Gefühl für diese ewig unerreichbare Frau für immer aus seinem Herzen verschwinden.

Der junge Mann bewegte sich einem Schatten gleich zwischen den baufälligen Hütten der Siedlung. Es wurde langsam dunkel und er musste sich eine Bleibe für die Nacht suchen, wenn er es nicht riskieren wollte Futter für die wilden Bestien der Nacht - menschliche wie tierische - zu werden.

In einer der Hütten brannte kein Licht und genau die schien ideal zu sein, um ihn für die Nacht aufzunehmen. Jesse schlich sich an das Fenster und blickte vorsichtig hinein. Es war nichts zu sehen. Dann versuchte er einen alten Trick und ließ ein lautes Poltern vor der Tür los. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick wurde die Tür aufgerissen und drei bewaffnete und finster ausschauende Kerle stürzten vor die Hütte um nach der Ursache des Geräusches zu sehen. Grinsend hob Jesse seinen Blaster und schoss ohne zu zögern. Die Typen waren auf der Stelle tot.

Der Mann schenkte den Gestalten keinen zweiten Blick. Wer hier überleben wollte musste hart sein und töten. Das hatte er sich verinnerlicht. Es blieb ihm auch keine andere Wahl. Vorsichtig trat er in das windschiefe Gebäude und der ihm entgegenschlagende Geruch weckte seinen Brechreiz. Pfui Teufel! Was stank hier so? Die in der Hütte stehende Luft roch nach ungewaschenen Körpern, Essensreste, Erbrochenen und war noch mit etwas anderem gemischt, was er nicht so schnell identifizieren konnte. Doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Es war der Geruch der bei einem Geschlechtsakt entstand. Angeekelt trat Jesse tiefer in die Hütte, nachdem er die Tür wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Ein undefinierbarer Haufen in einer der Ecken erweckte seine unmittelbare Aufmerksamkeit. War hier vielleicht noch einer von der Bande, sturzbetrunken und daher leicht zu eliminieren?

Ein leises Schluchzen, wie das eines Kindes war plötzlich aus der Richtung des Haufens zu hören. Jesses Schritt stockte überrascht. Ein Kind? Hier? Vorsichtig bewegte er sich zu dem Haufen und stieß ihn mit dem Fuß an. Eine Hand krallte sich plötzlich an seinem Bein fest und eine Furie stürzte sich auf ihn. Panisch wehrte Jesse die krallenbewehrte Frau ab, die versuchte wie eine Wahnsinnige kreischend ihm die Augen auszukratzen. Jesse kämpfte sich einen Arm frei. Ein Schuss löste sich und traf die Frau zwischen den Schulternblättern, aber das schien der Furie zuerst nichts auszumachen, bis sie mit einem Mal in sich zusammensackte.

Keuchend saß er auf dem Boden. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals, so sehr hatte sich der Mann über den Angriff erschrocken. Schnell brachte er sich aus der gefährlichen Nähe der Frau. Der Kleiderhaufen wackelte noch einmal und Jesse riss den Blaster herum und richtete diesen auf die kleine Gestalt, die ihn mit einem durch starken Hunger gekennzeichneten Gesicht anstarrte. Die Augen des Geschöpfes erschienen riesig in dem abgemagerten Gesichtchen. Einen Anflug von unpassendem Mitleid durchzuckte Jesses Herz. Er wusste wie schrecklich Hunger war und der Kleine, wenn es sich um einen Jungen handelte, hatte diese Erfahrung bereits als Kind machen müssen.

Der Mann ignorierte den Jungen und wandte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder der am Boden zusammen gekrümmten Frau zu. Ein schneller Tod durch den Blaster war für diese Kreatur das Beste, als ein langer und qualvoller Tod. Langsam richtete er die Waffe auf die vor Schmerzen stöhnende Frau und wollte schon abdrücken, als das Kind "Mama!" sagte. Jesse zuckte zusammen. Natürlich! Es konnte sich nur um die Mutter des Kleinen handeln, die von den Banditen misshandelt und hier wie ein Tier gehalten wurde. Es wäre besser, wenn der Junge den Tod der Mutter nicht sehen würde. Aber wie sollte er das jetzt anstellen? Vor der Hütte war es jetzt gefährlicher als vorher. Das vergossene Blut und der Geruch der Leichen würden Aasfresser und andere Raubtiere aus der Savanne anlocken. Dann musste er eben die Frau hier in Schach halten und darauf warten, dass sie vielleicht bis zum Morgengrauen von alleine starb.

Aus einer seiner vielen Manteltaschen holte Jesse schließlich ein Feuerzeug und knipste es an. In dem flackernden Lichtkreis war nur wenig zu erkennen, aber es genügte ihm, um die Hütte nach weiteren, bisher unentdeckten Überraschungen abzusuchen. Die reinste Müllhalde begegnete seinem suchenden Blick. Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Kein Wunder, dass es hier so stank! Leere Bier -und Whiskyflaschen tummelten sich mit Wegwerfkartons, verschimmelnden Essensresten und Spuren von Exkrementen. Kleidungsstücke waren wahllos auf dem Fußboden verstreut, halb zerrissen oder zusammengeknüllt. Der Lichtschein des Feuerzeugs fiel auf das halb unter struppigem Haar verborgene Gesicht der Angreiferin.

Die Haarfarbe war vor lauter Schmutz und anderem Unrat nicht mehr zu erkennen und die Kleidung war in einem jämmerlichen Zustand. Er war sicher, dass der Frau Gewalt angetan wurde. Aber auf diesem dreckigen Loch von einem Planeten überlebten nur die Stärksten und die Zähesten. Niemand konnte für sich allein überleben. Jeder musste irgendwann einen Deal mit einem eingehen, der den Ton angab. Trotzdem war dies keine Garantie fürs Überleben. Wer hier strandete war verloren. Die Bestien - menschliche wie tierische - beherrschten diesen Planeten.

Das schmerzvolle Stöhnen der Verletzten hatte aufgehört. Das Kind fing wieder an leise zu wimmern. Vorsichtig streckte der Junge seine bleistiftdürren Ärmchen nach seiner Mutter aus. Schuldbewusst wich Jesse etwas zurück, damit der Kleine zu seiner Mutter krabbeln konnte. Bei ihr angekommen, rüttelte er sie an ihrer Schulter und rief immer wieder „Mama!".

Jesse versteifte sich reflexartig, als die Frau wieder zu sich kam. Ein heiseres Krächzen erklang: „Jesse?"

Das Kind umschlang glücklich seine Mutter und heulte leise an ihrer Schulter weiter. Der beobachtende Jesse Blue war vor Schreck erstarrt, als die Frau seinen Namen aussprach und damit das Kind meinte. Diese Stimme! Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Das war unmöglich!!!

„Trista." flüsterte er. Damit hätte er nie im Leben gerechnet. Sie hier noch einmal wieder zusehen und unter diesen Umständen...

Jetzt erst recht würde sie _ihn_ als das Übel aller Dinge ansehen, welches ihren Absturz aus der Gesellschaft verursacht und sie betrogen hatte. Jesse wusste, dass er diese Frau Zugrunde gerichtet hatte. Früher hätte er darüber gelacht und wäre wieder zum Tagesgeschäft übergegangen, aber die nahe Bekanntschaft mit seinem eigenen Tod und die Agonie des Schmerzes hatten tief in seinem Inneren etwas verändert. Er fühlte sich seiner Verbrechen an dieser Frau schuldig.

Vorsichtig kniete er sich neben die Verletzte und drehte sie behutsam auf den Rücken. Trista schrie vor Schmerzen einmal auf und danach verstummte sie wieder. Ihre Atmung klang nicht gut. Jesse hoffte, dass er nicht die Lunge getroffen hatte und diese veränderten Atemgeräusche nur auf die starken Schmerzen zurückzuführen waren. Er holte das Medikit aus seinem Mantel heraus. Nachdem er eine seiner mitgebrachten Kerzen angezündet und neben Trista abgestellt hatte, begann er in dem schwachen Lichtschein die Schusswunde der Frau zu untersuchen. Trista war ebenso furchtbar abgemagert wie ihr Sohn und die Rippen waren deutlich unter seiner Hand spürbar. Wie kamen sie und ihr Kind nur auf dieses Dreckloch? Normalerweise waren hier nur Piraten und andere Verbrecher zu finden. Frauen gab es hier kaum. Natürlich lag es nicht daran, dass es unter ihnen keine hart gesottenen Ganovinnen gab. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass sogar gesuchte Mörderinnen und Piratinnen um diese Planeten einen großen Bogen machten.

Wahrscheinlich waren Trista und ihr Kind Passagiere auf einen der unzähligen gekaperten Schiffe gewesen, hierher verschleppt und verkauft worden. Die Piraterie hatte schlagartig zugenommen, seitdem eine Kolonie nach der anderen von den Outridern angegriffen und zum großen Teil zerstört worden waren. Die allgemeine Ordnung im Neuen Grenzland war sehr schnell ohne die Präsenz der Star Sheriff oder der Truppen des Kavallerie Oberkommandos zusammengebrochen. Es war traurig, dass der Mensch nach wie vor der größte Feind des Menschen war und nicht die Outrider.

Trista öffnete ihren Mund und flüsterte „Jesse." Ihr Sohn hob den Kopf und sah seiner Mutter fragend ins Gesicht. Doch Trista beachtete ihn nicht, sondern wandte ihren Blick dem Manne zu, der sie medizinisch versorgte. „Was machst du auf diesen von Gott verdammten Planeten, Jesse? Solltest du nicht an der Seite von deinem Boss Nemesis sein und das Neue Grenzland von den kleindenkenden Leuten befreien, so wie es immer dein Plan war?"

Jesse war innerlich zusammengezuckt, als er von Trista wieder erkannt wurde. Ihre Worte trafen. Er erinnerte sich, ihr diesen Nonsens während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit auf New Wichita verkauft zu haben. Mein Gott, was war er doch für ein Arschloch gewesen! War dies alles wirklich erst sieben Jahre her? Wie er sich doch verändert hatte, und Trista...Sie schien körperlich nur noch ein Schatten ihres damaligen Selbst zu sein. Und geistig? Die neue Trista war nicht mehr das naive junge Ding von damals. Sie hatte diesen ganzen Dreck hier bis jetzt überlebt und war immer noch bei Verstand. Diese Leistung sollte ihr erst mal jemand nachmachen!

„Nemesis ist nicht mein Boss und das Neue Grenzland hat zurzeit ganz andere Probleme. Ich mache mein eigenes Ding." stellte Jesse mit ruhiger Stimme klar. In einer Sache war er sich die ganzen Jahre treu geblieben: Er machte stets 'sein eigenes Ding'. Jesse würde sich nie wieder jemanden unterwerfen und für dessen Sache arbeiten. Die Zeiten und die Chancen, das große Ding zu drehen, waren unwiderruflich vorbei. Sein Körper war nicht mehr fähig, so wie früher Höchstleistungen im Kampf zu bringen. Er hatte sich damit abfinden zu müssen, dass er so wie all die anderen war, nur mit ein bisschen mehr Köpfchen.

Tristas Lippen kräuselten sich. „Du bist genauso eingebildet wie früher, Jesse." Der Gescholtene verdrehte leicht die Augen und setzte seine Untersuchungen der Schusswunde fort. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung war die Lunge nicht getroffen worden. Der glatte Durchschuss würde unter normalen Umständen gut verheilen, aber unter diesen miesen hygienischen Bedingungen? Tristas Körper war außerdem stark abgemagert und sie hatte sicherlich noch andere, alte Verletzungen, die an ihrer Kraft nagten. „Die Schusswunde habe ich jetzt verbunden, Trista. Hast du sonst noch eine Verletzung an deinem Körper? Ich habe das Medikit hier, welches mir bereits in der Vergangenheit gute Dienste geleistet hat."

Tristas Lächeln verschwand schlagartig. Ihre Augen wurden für einen Moment glasig. Jesse befürchtete schon das Schlimmste, als die Frau ihre Augen wieder vor Wut funkeln ließ. „Was glaubst du wohl, was diese Kerle mit mir hier angestellt haben?! Mein ganzer Unterleib ist eine offene Wunde! Und nach all den Jahren kommt der Große Jesse Blue und fragt mich plötzlich, wie es mir geht? Verdammt sollst du sein! Ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich, ich hasssssseeeeee diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicccccccccccchhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" fauchte Trista und schlug mit der ganzen ihrer verbliebenen Kraft auf Jesse ein. Ihr Sohn verkroch sich ängstlich in den nahe liegenden Resten von Decken und sah zu, wie seine Mutter mit dem fremden Mann kämpfte.

Jesse hatte große Mühe, Trista davon abzuhalten ihm an diesem Abend ein zweites Mal die Augen auszukratzen. Trista kämpfte mit der Kraft einer Wahnsinnigen und Jesse floss der Angstschweiß, denn er hatte erhebliche Mühe sie abzuwehren. Er warf sie nieder und drückte sie mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht zu Boden. Ihm erschien es wie Stunden, als Trista plötzlich nachgab und still in sich zusammengesunken dalag.

Jesse wagte es fürs erste nicht Trista wieder loszulassen. Der Schock über ihren, wenn auch insgeheim erwarteten Ausraster saß noch zu tief. Der dritte Adrenalinstoß an diesem Abend erschöpfte ihn mehr, als es ihm lieb war. Er musste unbedingt ruhen, nur deshalb hatte er diese Hütte auch in Besitz genommen. Aber Trista...Was zum Henker sollte er mit ihr und mit dem kleinen Jungen anstellen? Seine ursprüngliche Absicht war vielleicht die beste gewesen. Nein, er würde sie und ihr Kind nicht töten. Sie hatten Schlimmes hinter sich und er war bereit seine alte Schuld an ihr wieder gut zu machen.

„Sieh mich an, Trista." bat Jesse und wider Erwarten schaute ihn Trista schweigend an. Das Kerzenlicht beleuchte ihre beiden Gesichter und erleichterte Jesse den Ausdruck auf Tristas verhärmten Antlitz zu deuten. „Ich will hier nur die Nacht verbringen und im Morgengrauen bin ich wieder verschwunden, wenn du darauf bestehst. Oder wir beide suchen ab morgen nach einem Weg, um aus dieser Hölle zu entkommen. Auf der nächsten freien und zivilisierten Welt trennen sich dann unsere Wege. Es ist deine Entscheidung, Trista."

Trista atmete einmal aus und es klang wie ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen. „Warum?" flüsterte sie mit ihrer rauen Stimme. Jesse sah für einen Augenblick beschämt zu Boden. Den Samariter zu spielen war für ihn neu und ungewohnt, aber er war es Trista schuldig. „Weil ich es dir schuldig bin." äußerte er seinen Gedanken laut.

Trista schloss ihre Augen erschöpft und nickte kaum merklich. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und schickte einen langen Blick zu ihrem kleinen Jungen. „Hilf uns von diesem Planeten runterzukommen."

„Ich schwöre es dir, Trista. Bei meinem Leben." Jesse Blue ließ ihre Arme vorsichtig los und wich von ihr zurück. Er setzte sich an eine der Innenwände der Hütte und beobachtete, wie der Junge erneut aus seinen Decken krabbelte, diese mit sich zog und über seine Mutter ausbreitete.

Jesse war trotz seines Eides auf der Hut. Trista war eine nicht zu unterschätzende Gegnerin und ihr Mutterinstinkt verstärkte noch ihren Kampfgeist. Er selbst brauchte dringend eine Mütze voll Schlaf. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich auf seine Überlebensinstinkte zu verlassen. Müde schloss er die Augen und dämmerte in einen leichten Schlaf hinüber.

Irgendetwas krachte. Jesse fuhr aus seinem leichten Schlaf und zog blitzschnell den Blaster. Das Geräusch wiederholte sich und es kam von außerhalb der Hütte. Jemand oder etwas versuchte die Tür zu sprengen, um in die Hütte hineinzukommen. Jesse erinnerte sich fluchend an die drei Toten vor der Tür. Hatten diese verdammten Mistkerle etwa noch irgendwelche Kumpane, die ihre Kumpels nun vermissten? Verdammter Mist! Ging heute alles schief?!

Der Haufen, unter dem sich Trista und ihr Sohn befand, bewegte sich. Trista setzte sich trotz ihrer Verletzungen vor Schmerz stöhnend auf und sah zu Jesse hinüber. „Lass es nicht zu, dass sie uns kriegen, Jesse!" Keuchte sie und drückte den ebenfalls vom Lärm aufgewachten Jungen an sich.

Jesse nickte zustimmend und schlich sich zur Tür. Er kramte in seinen weiten Manteltaschen herum und fand schließlich was er gesucht hatte. Vorsichtig setzte er den kostbaren Aufsatz auf seinen Blaster und schraubte ihn fest. Schon einmal hatte er einen solchen speziellen Aufsatz benutzt, um die Turbos von Ramrod zu verpulverisieren. Was für ein Triumphgefühl er damals verspürt hatte, als er die betretenen Gesichter der Blechsterne sah und wie sie ihre Wut runterschluckten!

Erneut krachte etwas Großes und Schweres gegen die recht stabile Tür der Hütte und riss Jesse aus seinen Erinnerungen. Verärgert hörte er sich die Kommentare der Banditen vor der Hütte an. „Der Typ schleicht hier schon seit ein paar Wochen rum, Jonny. Ist nur Haut und Knochen und sieht ganz ungefährlich aus." Eine andere Stimme knurrte erbost. „Ach ja? Ganz harmlos? Mensch, du bist so bescheuert wie du auch aussiehst! Der hat mit Links drei meiner besten Männer platt gemacht und sie den verdammten Biestern aus der Savanne zum Fraß liegen gelassen. Das ist ein Profi! Wer weiß, wer das ist und warum er hier ist! Und jetzt legt mal einen Zahn zu! Ich will diese verdammte Tür aus den Angeln haben! Macht hin, ihr Versager!"

Jesse konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als die Knalltüten ihn als Profi bezeichneten. Da lagen sie nicht mal daneben. Nur war er kein Profikiller. Er legte sich mit seinem Blaster in einem sicheren Abstand auf die Lauer. Würden die Typen vor der Tür zu Schallgranaten oder ähnlichen Kram greifen, wenn sie die Tür nicht auf einem einfachen Wege aufbekamen? Zuzutrauen war es ihnen. Jesse verstand nicht, wieso sie dachten, dass er bei diesem Krach nicht aufwachen würde. Oder war es ihnen egal? Er kannte diesen Jonny nicht, aber der klang nach einem hart gesottenen Halsabschneider, den so schnell nichts aus der Fassung brachte.

Die Türfassung splitterte und Jesse hörte den Chef draußen rumbrüllen, dass 'diese selten dämlichen Rindviecher' ihm seine kostbare Tür nicht auseinander nehmen sollten. Plötzlich begriff Jesse. Die 'Siedler' dieses Planeten, wenn man sie als solche überhaupt bezeichnen konnte, litten unter akuten Rohstoffmangel. Die Tür war kostbarer als ein Menschenleben. Stabile Türen hinderten die Bestien der Savanne daran in die Hütten und Häuser der Siedler einzudringen und unter ihnen ein Blutbad anzurichten.

Diese Suppe würde er ihnen versalzen! Aber wo sollten er, Trista und ihr Kind die nächste Nacht unterkommen, wenn er ihnen die Hütte zerlegte?

So oder so, einer Auseinandersetzung konnte er nicht mehr ausweichen. Jesse hob seinen Blaster und schoss in die Richtung, aus der vor kurzem noch die Stimme des Bandenchefs erklungen war. Der extrem verstärkte Blasterstrahl versengte mit einem wütenden Fauchen alles, was ihm in die Quere kam. Hüttenwand, Tür und die dahinter sich befindenden Männer wurden gnadenlos verpulverisiert. Die von dem Schuss verschont gebliebenen Bandenmitgliedern schrieen wild durcheinander und schossen durch die entstandene breite Öffnung in der Hütte zurück. Mehrere Schüsse zischten haarscharf an Jesse vorbei und schlugen auch in Tristas Nähe ein, die einen Schrei von sich gab. Besorgt sah Jesse in ihre Richtung. Sie schien jedoch unverletzt zu sein.

Der junge Mann zielte und schoss ein zweites Mal in die Menge der Angreifer. Ein weiteres Mal zog der Blasterstrahl eine Spur der Verwüstung und des Todes. Niemand schoss zurück. Diejenigen, die noch am Leben waren und laufen konnten, versuchten ihr Glück in der Flucht. Jesse schraubte den Aufsatz wieder von seiner Waffe und verstaute ihn in seinem Mantel. Diese Stück Outridertechnologie war eines der wenigen, die er wirklich zu schätzen gelernt hatte. Nun musste er auf der Hut sein, wenn er seine sichere Stellung verließ und draußen nachsah, ob die Luft rein war. Danach würde er mit Trista und Kind von hier schleunigst verschwinden.

Draußen herrschte nach dem ganzen Akt der Zerstörung eine trügerische Ruhe. Jesse gefiel das ganz und gar nicht. Die Sache begann ihm mehr und mehr aus den Händen zu gleiten und Jesse hasste es nicht Herr der Lage zu sein.

Das sirrende Geräusch einer Schallgranate näherte sich in Gedankenschnelle und der junge Mann hatte kaum noch Zeit sich zu Boden zu werfen, um sich aus dem Einschlagsgebiet der Waffe zu rollen. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen explodierte die Granate im hinteren Bereich der Hütte. Die Detonationswelle riss das gesamte Gebäude auseinander und begrub die drei Menschen unter sich.

Hustend krabbelte Jesse mühsam aus dem Schutt und sah sich einem unangenehmen Anblick gegenüber. Mehrere Wrangler standen um die Überreste der Hütte und hatten ihre Waffen auf ihn gerichtet. Seitlich von ihm arbeitete sich Trista langsam aus dem Schutt. Ihr Sohn war ebenfalls noch am Leben und klammerte sich panisch an die Kleidung seiner Mutter. Trista verharrte ebenso wie Jesse vor Schreck, als sie die Outridersoldaten und die auf sie gerichteten Waffen erblickte.

„Was haben wir denn da?" ertönte von Jesses Linke her die durch den Helm leicht verzerrte, grollende Stimme eines Wranglers. Ein anderer antwortete ihm feixend: „Noch so ein paar Wüstenratten. Da werden sich aber die Bestien aus der Savanne freuen, wenn es wieder Frischfleisch gibt." Er ließ ein schepperndes Lachen ab, welches durch ein donnerndes „RUHE!" unterbrochen wurde. Eine weitere Gestalt betrat den Ort des Geschehens. Der Outrider war von hohem Wuchs und hatte einen beeindruckenden Kampfanzug an. Sein Gesicht, war wie das der anderen anwesenden Phantomwesen von einem Helm verdeckt. Als Jesse diesen Helm sah, erinnerte er sich dunkel an einen vor seiner Zeit von Nemesis favorisierten Commander. Nemesis hatte jenen nach einer Reihe von Misserfolgen schließlich fallen gelassen und der Typ verschwand in der Versenkung.

Der Outriderkommandant entfernte lässig seinen Helm und sah den vor ihm in den Trümmern der Hütte liegenden Menschen mit einem kalten Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen an. „Jesse Blue, wie ich sehe. Ich verfolge deine Spur schon seit deinem letzten Auftritt auf unserer Basis in New Dakota. Nemesis würde dich gern wieder sehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dir eine Menge zu sagen hat!" Hier brach Commander Gattler in ein dunkles, höhnisch klingendes Lachen aus. Er gab seinen Wranglern einen Wink und die rissen Jesse aus dem Schutt und entwaffneten ihn. Der junge Mann hatte gegen die bewaffnete Überzahl keine Chance. Zähneknirschend ließ er sich die Behandlung gefallen. Hinter sich hörte er Tristas Kind angstvoll aufwimmern. Jesse entriss sich fast aus dem festen Griff der Outridersoldaten, als ein Schlag von einem Gewehrkolben ihn ohnmächtig niederstreckte.

Ende Part I

* * *

_Es war gegen Ende 2004, als mich mitten in einer Messengeraktion mit Trista irgendein Gedanke während eines Gespräches diese Geschichte hervorbringen ließ...Ich schrieb im Messi geschlagene 8 Stunden an dieser Geschichte - bis spät in die Nacht rein - und Trista leistete mir per Messenger Gesellschaft. Ich schrieb auch noch während der nächsten Tage und ließ die Parts online für Trista zum Lesen da grins. Mir hat es nie zuvor oder danach so viel Spaß gemacht eine Story zu schreiben._


	2. Part II

_**Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet**_

von chryssantes  
Disclaimer: Die Serie Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs gehört WEP.

* * *

**PART II**

**  
**

Sein Schädel brummte höllisch und ein Hauch von Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch, als er auf einem kalten, metallischen Boden wieder zu sich kam. Das grelle Licht schmerzte seinen Augen, aber öffnete sie dennoch um sich umzusehen. Er war in einer Arrestzelle auf einem Outriderschiff, soviel konnte er bereits feststellen. Trista und der Junge waren nirgendwo in Sicht. Jesse hoffte, dass die beiden nicht den Wranglern zum Opfer gefallen waren. Ihr ungewisses Schicksal beunruhigte ihn, was er erstaunt zu Kenntnis nahm. Es war ihm tatsächlich nicht egal, was aus Trista und ihrem Kind wurde. Aber was konnte er jetzt dagegen tun? Nichts, absolut gar nichts! Die Outrider hatten ihn endlich nach so vielen Jahren geschnappt und Nemesis würde ihn mit Freude rösten, wie er es schon einmal versucht hatte, als Jesse damals nach der Macht griff. Du lieber Himmel, war das wirklich schon so lange her? Dem jungen Mann erschien sein früheres Leben beinahe unwirklich. Wie hatte er sich nur so sehr verändern können?

Die Zellentür ging plötzlich auf und zwei Wranglerwachen traten herein. Mit einem Wink ihrer Phasergewehre forderten sie ihn auf ihnen zu folgen. Jesse ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Waren sie etwa schon in der Hauptbasis der Outrider angekommen? War Nemesis hier? Innerlich einen Anflug von Nervosität unterdrückend, ging Jesse mit erhobenem Haupt aus der Zelle. Wer auch immer über sein Schicksal letztendlich entschied, Jesse Blue würde keine Schwäche zeigen.

Die Wachen führten ihn durch unzählige Gänge der Einrichtung. Er bekam das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sich auf einem Schiff und nicht auf einer lokalen Planetenbasis befand. Das Schiff musste riesig sein. Vor einer hohen Tür, die den jungen Mann an die Tür des ehemaligen Audienzsaals auf dem zerstörten künstlichen Outriderplaneten erinnerte, blieben die Wrangler stehen. Die Tür öffnete sich automatisch und die Soldaten stießen Jesse hindurch, bevor sie hinter ihm wieder fauchend zuging. Der Gefangene fühlte sich plötzlich wie in einer Falle. Seine Selbstdisziplin verhinderte jedoch, dass er irgendeine Regung zeigte. Neugierig musterte er seine Umgebung. Der Raum _war_ riesig, genauso wie sein damaliges Gegenstück auf dem Outriderplaneten.

Im Halbdunkel schimmerten die Wände in einem geheimnisvollen, grünlich luminiszierenden Licht. Nemesis wusste, wie man eine Show inszeniert. Innerlich grinsend sah Jesse zu dem großen Schatten am anderen Ende des Saales. Wenn sein Instinkt ihn nicht betrog, konnte dies nur Nemesis, der Cyborg und Herrscher über die Outrider sein.

Das Licht wurde plötzlich verstärkt, die Schatten verflossen und Jesse starrte mit einem nicht zu übersehenden entsetzten Gesichtsaudruck auf die hohe Gestalt des Cyborgs. Was er da zu sehen bekam, machte ihn für das erste sprachlos. Nemesis sah Furcht erregend aus. Anstelle der früheren Gesichtsmaske, die ebenfalls gewöhnungsbedürftig war, besaß Outrideroberbefehlshaber jetzt einen metallenen Totenkopf, dessen Zähne Jesse - bildlich gesehen - anfletschten. Die leeren Augenhöhlen schimmerten in einem unheilvollen roten Licht. Das Ganze war garniert mit dem Hörneraufsatz, den der Outridercyborg schon damals getragen hatte. Nemesis schwieg noch immer. Aber Jesse konnte förmlich spüren wie dessen Blick ihn durchbohrte, zerfetzte und verbrannte. Der glühende Hass des Cyborgs war wie tausende Nadelstiche auf seiner Haut. Das Gefühl der Bedrohung wuchs mit der Zeit, die der Cyborg verstreichen ließ ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Nicht nur Jesse war ein Meister der Manipulation. Nemesis hatte zweifellos dazugelernt. Jesse Blue starrte betont emotionslos den Cyborg an. Seine eigene Maske der kühlen Arroganz saß nach so vielen Jahren wieder perfekt. Dieses Zusammentreffen mit Nemesis würde sein letztes sein. Er würde seinem Feind keine Blöße zeigen. Plötzlich ließ Nemesis ein kleines Lachen los, was sich zu einem grollenden Donnerfall auswuchs. Jesses Nackenhaare sträubten sich. Das Lachen war eindeutig wahnsinnig und ein wahnsinniger Cyborg hatte etwas Beklemmendes an sich. Das Lachen stoppte so abrupt, wie es begonnen hatte. Die riesige Gestalt des Cyborgs erhob sich von seinem Thron und kam langsam auf Jesse zu. Der junge Mann musste sich arg zusammenreißen, um nicht instinktmäßig einen Schritt zurückzuweichen.

„Jesse!" grollte der Cyborg belustigt. „Hattest du geglaubt, mir davongekommen zu sein?" Jesse Blue schwieg und sah mit einem brennenden Blick vollen Hasses auf Nemesis. „Endlich habe ich dich in meiner Hand und ich werde dich verräterischen Fleischling zerquetschen wie eine Laus." Die Stimme des Cyborgs hatte einen vergnügten Klang angenommen. Jesse schüttelte es innerlich. Der letzte gewaltsame Dimensionssprung vor sieben Jahren schien den Gehirnzellen des Outriderbosses erheblich geschadet zu haben.

Jesse verschränke die Arme vor seiner Brust und sah mit einem abfälligen Blick zu dem Phantomboss. „Du kannst einem ja echt leid tun." spottete er ohne sich um die Konsequenzen zu scheren. „Ihr Phantombirnen seid einfach nicht in der Lage uns Menschen das Wasser zu reichen. Was für eine Glanzleistung, mich erst nach so langer Zeit gefangen zu nehmen! Es ist einfach traurig mit ansehen zu müssen, wie du deine eigenen Leute von einer Niederlage zu der nächsten führst. Unter meinem Kommando wäre das nicht passiert."

Das Grollen von Nemesis war ohrenbetäubend. Mit ein paar Schritten war er bei Jesse und versuchte ihn zu packen. Jesse hatte dies kommen sehen und wich dem Cyborg flink aus. In eine Angriffshaltung übergehend beobachtete der junge Mann jede Bewegung des riesigen Cyborgs mit Argusaugen. Nemesis betrachtete die Aktion des Gefangenen mit einer Art Belustigung. Langsam schritt er auf diesen zu und verharrte wenige Schritte vor ihm. „Eines muss ich dir lassen, Jesse. Du bist eindeutig nicht langweilig. Wie bedauerlich, dass du dich gegen mich gestellt hast. Aber so seid ihr Fleischlinge: Gierig und verräterisch! Eine zum Untergang verurteilte Rasse!"

Jesses Augenbrauen wuchsen für einen Moment in die Höhe. „Lass mich mal eines klarstellen, Nemesis. Sowie ich die Lage einschätze, seid ihr Blechheinis am Verlieren. Das Kavallerie Oberkommando und die Einheiten der Star Sheriffs reißen euch die Ärsche auf. Das wäre dann der dritte verlorene Krieg. Mich wundert's, dass es euch immer noch gibt. Mittlerweile müssen Wrangler ja Mangelware sein, so wie die von den Kavallerietruppen aufgerieben werden." Weiter kam Jesse nicht. „SCHWEIG!" donnerte Nemesis und streckte seine Hand aus und schoss daraus einen grellgelben Strahl auf Jesse ab. Der junge Mann wurde bis an die nächstliegende Saalwand geschleudert. Der Schmerz von der Wunde und der Aufprall nahmen ihm die Sinne.

Seine Nerven brannten und Jesse keuchte vor Schmerzen, als er wieder zu sich kam. Tränen füllte seine Augen und liefen über seine Wangen. Er war zwar schmerzerprobt, aber mit was auch immer der verdammte Cyborg ihn getroffen hatte, war einfach unerträglich.

„Gut, du bist wach!" begrüßte ihn plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme. Mühsam öffnete Jesse seine Augen und versuchte in die Richtung zu schauen, woher die Stimme gekommen war. Gattler saß an seinem Bett - Er lag in einem Bett? - und starrte ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.

„Was willst DU denn?!" quetschte Jesse zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

Gattlers dunkle Augen hatten einen ernsten Ausdruck als er ihm antwortete. „Der Schiffsarzt hat dich wiederbelebt. Du warst für einige Zeit klinisch tot. Nemesis wollte aber, dass du für deine Hinrichtung noch lebendig bist."

Jesse stieß ein halbes Lachen aus und murmelte „Toll." Sein Kommentar belustigte den Outriderkommandanten. Er verkniff sich jedoch eine Bemerkung, denn Nemesis Augen und Ohren waren überall. Schweigend erhob er sich und überließ den Gefangenen wieder sich selbst. Er musste wieder zu seinen Truppen zurück.

Jesses Gedanken kreisten in der nächsten Zeit um seine bevorstehende Hinrichtung. Das unerträgliche Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit setzte ihm ziemlich zu. In seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben hatte er es immer vermieden, sich in solch eine unausweichliche Lage zu manövrieren. Am Ende hatte er sich doch um Kopf und Kragen geredet. Aber was hätte er sonst anderes auch tun können? Sein Tod war schon seit Jahren für die Outrider eine beschlossene Sache. Verräter wurden mit dem Tode bestraft. Da waren sie nicht viel anders als die Menschen, auf deren Abschussliste er eh stand, falls er es wagen sollte dem Kavallerie Oberkommando lebendig unter die Augen zu treten.

Die Zeit in der abgesicherten Krankenstation zog sich hin und Jesse wusste nicht, ob es Stunden oder Tage waren, die bereits vergangen waren, seit seiner Wiederbelebung. Die Outriderärzte gaben schließlich ihr Okay zur Verlegung des Gefangenen. Wieder erschien eine Wranglergarde. Die Soldaten stießen Jesse schweigend durch die Gänge des Schiffes. Irgendwann standen sie wieder im Gefängnistrakt des Schiffes und öffneten eine Zelle. Jesse wurde durch einen unfreundlichen Gewehrkolbenstoß hineinbefördert. Zu seiner Überraschung befanden sich Trista und der Kleine in der Zelle. Beide sahen wesentlich sauberer und etwas erholter aus, als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Was zum Teufel bezweckte Nemesis damit schon wieder?! Dachte er etwa, dass die beiden seine Familie waren? Das hatte Trista und ihrem Sohn wahrscheinlich bis jetzt das Leben gerettet. Aber sie war durch seine nahende Hinrichtung ebenfalls mit dem Tode bedroht. Daran hatte der junge Mann keinerlei Zweifel. Nemesis würde zuerst seine 'Familie' auslöschen, bevor er ihn selbst über den Jordan schickte. Der verdammte Bastard!

Trista sah ihm lange in die Augen bevor sie sich erhob und mit festem Schritt auf ihn zukam. Jesse stählte sich innerlich für die Ohrfeige, die sie ihm jeden Moment geben würde. Die junge Frau beobachtete seinen Gesichtsausdruck und ein irritierend spöttisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. Sie hob eine Hand und Jesse versuchte nicht zusammenzuzucken. Das angenehme Gefühl einer streichelnden Hand ließ ihn überrascht seine Augen aufreißen.

„Hattest du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich dich schlagen würde?" Sogar aus ihrer Stimme war die Belustigung zu hören. Jesse verkniff sich, seine Augen auf diese Frage rollen zu lassen. Stattdessen schloss er sie und genoss das überraschend schöne Gefühl, welches Tristas Berührung in ihm auslöste. „Mich hat schon lange niemand mehr..." hier brach Jesse peinlich berührt ab. Sie musste nicht wissen, dass er seit Jahren keinerlei intensiven Körperkontakt mehr gehabt hatte. Die Verbrennungswunden hatten ihm viel mehr genommen, als nur einen großen Teil seiner körperlichen Kraft. Irritiert hielt Trista in ihrer Berührung inne. Hatte sie gerade richtig gehört? Jesse war früher nie ein Kostverächter gewesen. Wenn er schon seit langem niemand mehr an sich ranließ, konnte es sicher nur eins bedeuten… Nachdenklich musterte sie den vor ihr stehenden Mann.

Die sichtbaren Reste von verblassten Verbrennungsnarben um Jesses Gesicht ließen auf weitere an seinem ganzen Körper vermuten. Jesse wich ihrem Blick aus und setzte sich auf eine der Pritschen. Es war ihm unerträglich, dass gerade Trista von seinem Zustand wusste. „Was ist passiert, Jesse?" Ihre Stimme klang sanft und verständnisvoll, so wie früher, als sie beide zusammen waren. Jesse sah ihr nicht in die Augen. Sein Blick war weiterhin abgewandt. Trista seufzte. Sie wusste wie stur der Mann sein konnte und beschloss nicht weiter in ihn zu dringen. Er würde es ihr sagen, wenn er dazu bereit war oder nie.

Die junge Frau setzte sich zu ihrem schlafenden Sohn und sah diesen zärtlich an. Liebevoll streichelte sie seinen dunklen Haarschopf.

Verstohlen musterte Jesse Blue das Mutter-Kind-Glück. Das der Junge seinen Namen trug amüsierte und berührte ihn gleichzeitig. Doch das Kind war zu jung, um sein eigen Fleisch und Blut zu sein. Wer war der Vater und wo war dieser abgeblieben? War der kleine Jesse das unglückliche Produkt einer Vergewaltigung? Eigentlich wusste er nichts über Tristas Leben nachdem sie sich gewaltsam auf New Wichita getrennt hatten. Wie hatte sie überlebt und was war während der letzten Jahre mit ihr passiert?

Er würde dies vielleicht nie erfahren, denn jede Frage in diese Richtung würde alte und neue Wunden in der Seele der Frau aufreißen. Ihm war noch relativ gut in der Erinnerung, wie sie ihn einer Wahnsinnigen gleich in der Hütte angegriffen hatte. Nein, er würde nicht in sie dringen, um ihre letzten Geheimnisse zu erfahren. Gleichzeitig würde er über die Art seiner Verletzungen keinen Ton verlieren. Das war für ihn immer noch ein heißes Eisen und er wollte hier, vor aller Augen und Ohren, nicht über sein Problem sprechen.

Trista Derringer ertappte ihren Mitgefangenen dabei, wie er mit einem fast sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen ihrer streichelnden Hand folgte. Einen Hauch von Verwunderung stahl sich in ihr Herz. Jesse Blue sehnte sich nach so etwas wie Liebe und Geborgenheit? Der Mann musste sich in der Tat geändert haben. Der frühere Jesse hatte sich stets lustig über die so genannten 'Schwächen der Kleinen Leute' gemacht. Ihr war es damals nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass er sie ebenfalls zu diesen Leuten zählte und dass seine Gefühle zu ihr nur geheuchelt waren. Der ehrgeizige Outriderkommandant spielte mit den Emotionen und Hoffnungen der ihm Untergebenen und sie war voll auf ihn hereingefallen. Der alte Schmerz stieg wieder in ihr hoch und die junge Frau ballte für einen Moment die Fäuste.

KleinJesse bewegte sich unruhig im Schlaf, als wenn er den inneren Aufruhr seiner Mutter spüren konnte. Trista entspannte sich wieder. Was auch die Zukunft brachte, sie saß mit Jesse Blue in einem Boot; und ihrem Kind zu Liebe musste sie ihren Hass, die Verbitterung und die anderen Gefühle für diesen Mann irgendwie in Schach halten.

Die traute Dreisamkeit wurde wenige Stunden später durch das Eintreten von Wranglern unterbrochen. Tristas Sohn klammerte sich vor Schreck fest an seine Mutter. Jesse Blue verbreitete eine Aura der Überlegenheit, die die Wrangler nervös zu Kenntnis nahmen. Weggewischt war der noch vor Stunden verletzlich wirkende Mann. An seiner Stelle war der arrogante und gefährlich wirkende ehemalige Outridercommander getreten. In Trista krampfte sich alles zusammen, als sie diese Metamorphose mitbekam. Jesse war immer noch ein sehr gefährlicher Mann, was auch immer in der Vergangenheit ihm widerfahren war, hier war plötzlich nichts mehr davon zu spüren.

Trista nahm ihren Sohn an die Hand und beide schritten zusammen mit Jesse Blue und den Wachen durch die Gänge des Schiffes. Die junge Frau hatte bei ihrer Ankunft vor vielen Tagen mitbekommen, dass sie sich an Bord eines sehr großen Outriderschiffes befanden. Vor einer riesigen Tür blieben sie einen Moment stehen, denn ein gefährlich aussehender Outriderkommandant stoppte die Wrangler und sprach in einem leisen, aber herablassenden Tonfall mit Jesse Blue. Dieser sah den Outrider mit seiner typischen Arroganz an. Dann geschah etwas, was Tristas geschultem Sicherheitsagentenauge nicht entging und sie verblüffte. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie die Wrangler. Doch die schenkten dem Geschehen lediglich ihre Gleichgültigkeit. Der Vorgang hatte nur den Bruchteil von Sekunden gedauert. Trista zwang sich zur Ruhe. Sie konnte und würde nichts tun. Vielleicht war der Outrider auf ihrer Seite? Sofort schüttelte Trista innerlich ihren Kopf. Outrider hatten nichts für 'Fleischlinge' übrig. Jesse Blue war wegen seinem Verrat der am meisten gehasste Fleischling. Warum sollte der Outriderkommandant ihm in irgendeiner Weise helfen? Und doch verbreitete sich eine gewisse Unruhe in Trista. Was auch immer der Outrider Jesse in die Hand gedrückte hatte, schien für diesen immens wichtig zu sein.

Jesse war mehr als genervt, als Gattler vor dem Audienzsaal grinsend auf ihn lauerte. Doch als der alte und gerissene Outrider ihm etwas in die Hand drückte und 'Das Schmuckstück ist für Nemesis bestimmt.' in sein Ohr zischte, war seine Niedergeschlagenheit, die er im Angesicht seiner bevorstehenden Hinrichtung verspürt hatte, wie weggeblasen. Die Waffe in seiner Hand war die Lösung seiner jetzigen Probleme. Kaum vorstellbar, dass Gattler sie ihm gegeben hatte und was politisch hinter den Kulissen ablief. Jesse Blue war wieder im Rennen! Sichtlich besser gelaunt betrat er hinter den Wranglern den Thronsaal.

Der Anblick, der ihn empfing war recht ungewöhnlich für Outriderverhältnisse. Eine Spalier von Outridercommander und anderen Mitglieder dieser Rasse stand an den Wänden entlang. An ihrer Spitze stand der erhöhte Thron von Nemesis. Die Wrangler stießen Jesse einmal kräftig in den Rücken. Er ging weiter, ohne sich zu wehren, bis ihn nur noch wenige Schritte von dem Thron trennten. Als die Soldaten ihm befahlen sich niederzuknien, verweigerte sich der junge Mann einen Moment lang, bis er bemerkte dass die Wachen auf einen Wink von Nemesis hin ihre Waffen an die Köpfe von Trista und dem Jungen hielten. Innerlich fluchend kniete sich Jesse widerwillig hin, einen äußerst hasserfüllten Blick auf Nemesis abschießend.

Leises Gemurmel stieg im Hintergrund auf bis der Phantomboss mit einem gedonnerten „RUHE!" Ordnung schaffte.

Schlagartig kehrte Stille in den Thronsaal ein. Es schien, als ob die anwesenden Outrider nicht wagten laut zu atmen. Jesse ließ für einen kurzen Augenblick ein leicht verächtliches Lächeln seine Mundwinkel umspielen. Die Phantombirnen waren wahrlich pathetische Kreaturen. Hatten einen Cyborg als Anführer und waren außerdem noch von diesem total abhängig. Schließlich kontrollierte er über die Tritonmaterie ihr gesamtes Leben. Wie tief konnte man als Rasse eigentlich sinken? Die bevorstehende totale Niederlage gegen die vereinten Streitkräfte der Menschheit war mehr als nur verdient.

„JESSE!" Ein Donnergrollen aus Nemesis Richtung lenkte den jungen Mann von seinen abschweifenden Gedankengängen erfolgreich ab. Wenn der Phantomboss diese Stimmlage benutzte war er echt mies drauf. Mies war schon kein richtiger Ausdruck mehr. Der Alte war in einer mörderischen Stimmung und Jesse war unglücklicherweise das Ziel seines Hasses.

„Du hattest geglaubt, du könntest mich ungestraft betrügen und meinen Platz einnehmen, nicht wahr Jesse Blue?" Im Augenblick war Nemesis Stimme seidenglatt und in einem normalen Tonfall. Jesse musste es dem Phantomboss lassen. Der Alte hatte Klasse!

Mit einem fast unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck erwiderte Jesse: „Nun, einer musste es ja tun und frischen Wind in die Sache reinbringen!"

Geflüster breitete sich aus. Jesse verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Er wusste, dass ihn viele hassten, aber es gab auch eine Menge Outrider, die es begrüßt hätten, wenn er tatsächlich die Zügel aus Nemesis' in seine Hand übernommen hätte. Das musste den Phantomboss ziemlich wurmen, wenn seine eigenen Leute sich insgeheim gegen ihn und lieber für einen Fleischling entscheiden würden. Wieder erklang ein Grollen vom Thron und das Flüstern erstarb so schnell wie es aufgeflammt war. Die Furcht vor Nemesis erschien fast greifbar. Er hatte seine Untertanen in der Tat gut im Griff. Sie fürchteten ihn mehr denn je. Irgendwie taten sie Jesse plötzlich leid. Sich von einem Cyborg herumkommandieren lassen...Nein, er hätte das nicht lange ausgehalten, obwohl es ihn nicht gestört hatte solange der Alte seinen eigenen Plänen dienlich war.

„Dein Plan schlug fehl und heute bist du ein Nichts. Sag Jesse, hat sich der Verrat gelohnt?" Die Stimme von Nemesis hatte einen amüsierten Klang. So klang jemand, der seinen langjährigen Feind endlich gefasst und kurz vor dessen endgültigen Vernichtung stand. Jesse mochte diesen Ton überhaupt nicht, aber Nemesis Worte hatten einen wahren Klang. Er hatte in der Tat alles verloren und beinahe sein Leben. Aber er beugte sich vor nichts und niemanden! Er wäre nicht Jesse Blue, wenn er es nicht mit allen und jedem aufnehmen würde!

„Ich folge nur meinen eigenen Zielen. Bis in alle Ewigkeiten ein treudoofer Untertan von dir zu sein, war keines davon." schoss Jesse in einem eisigen Tonfall zurück. Wie konnte dieser elende Blecheimer es wagen, ihm Versagen vorzuwerfen? Woher - zum Teufel - sollte er wissen, dass Nemesis und die Tritonmaterie eine Einheit bildeten? Bereits der Gedanke, dass die Seele eines Wesens mit einer K.I. Einheit verschmolzen war, grenzte für das menschliche Verständnis an Utopie. Er war sich sicher, dass zur damaligen Zeit von den Outridern fast niemand etwas über Nemesis wahre Natur wusste. Ein Schleier des Schweigens und der Ignoranz hatte über dessen ungewöhnlichen Aussehen gelegen. So war die Natur der Outrider und Jesse hatte – das war sein größter Fehler gewesen – nicht nachgeforscht und das war letztendlich sein Verhängnis gewesen. Aber nun war nicht die Zeit, sich deswegen mit Vorwürfen zu quälen, was sowieso nicht in Jesses Natur lag. In dem jetzigen Spiel ging es nicht mehr um Macht, nur noch um sein Leben und das von Trista und dem Jungen. Schon seltsam, dass er in sich das Bedürfnis verspürte, beide sicher und gesund zu wissen. Dabei waren sie nicht mal verwandt oder in einer Familie zusammen vereint. Schon verrückt, irgendwie.

„Leider müssen wir uns hier und jetzt voneinander trennen, Jesse. Du warst mir eine Zeit lang nützlich, aber ich dulde keinen Verrat. Weder von meinen eigenen Leuten noch von dir, einem Fleischling!" Nemesis klang ernst und hoheitsvoll. Auf seinem Wink hin schritten zwei Wachen zu Trista und dem Jungen und legten ihr Waffen an. Noch schossen sie nicht. Jesse merkte, wie er den Atem anhielt. Der Cyborgherrscher lachte, als er die Reaktion seines Feindes sah. „Ja, deine eigene kleine Familie wird zuerst für deinen Verrat an mir büßen." Nemesis hob die Hand und die Wrangler schossen auf diesen Befehl hin auf die Gefangenen. Trista kippte mit einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen zu Boden, wo sich bereits ihr Sohn befand. Beide lagen still auf dem kalten Fußboden des Thronsaales. Jesse starrte benommen auf die beiden stillen Gestalten. Nein, das durfte und konnte nicht wahr sein!!! Mit einem halben Ohr hörte er, was Nemesis nach der Hinrichtung seiner Familie von sich gab. „Es kann nur einen Phantomboss geben, Jesse. Und der bin ICH!"

Jesse zwang sich gewaltsam zur Ruhe. Der Mistkerl würde ihm dafür büßen und die verdammten Outrider gleich mit! Er verzog seine Katzenartigen Augen zu Schlitze und funkelte den Outriderboss mit purer Verachtung an. „DU bist nichts weiter als ein Haufen wertlosen Schrotts. Deine Unzulänglichkeiten versteckst du, indem du andere in den Tod schickst. Du bist voller Neid und Hass auf jeden, der noch einen biologischen Körper hat – den du ja nicht mehr besitzt – und sich ganz den natürlichen Bedürfnissen hingeben kann – die dir ja für immer verschlossen sind. DU, Nemesis bist die armseligste Kreatur, die mir jemals über den Weg gelaufen ist! Ich habe fast Mitleid mit dir, denn dir ist es ja nicht einmal mehr vergönnt ein Mann zu sein und seine Frau glücklich zu machen! Wie dich das doch innerlich wurmen muss! Habe ich nicht Recht, oh Großer Nemesis?!" spuckte Jesse höhnisch zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

Totenstille breitete sich im Thronsaal aus. Noch nie hatte jemand so mit dem Boss gesprochen. Jesse grinste bösartig. Die Feiglinge zeigten sich schockiert! Na, wenn das nichts war!

„DU KLEINE WIDERWÄRTIGE LAUS!" brüllte Nemesis nach einer Schocksekunde und erhob sich geschmeidig von seinem Thron. Einen Wimpernschlag später war er bei Jesse und griff nach ihm.

Jesse fühlte sich empor gerissen und einen Augenblick später schwebte er schon in Augenhöhe mit dem Phantomboss. Das war seine Chance! Noch einmal so nahe würde er dem Feind nicht kommen. Ohne zu zögern ließ Jesse Gattlers Waffe in seine Hand gleiten und stieß sie mit aller Kraft durch das linke Auge von Nemesis bevor er den Trigger auslöste. Die Waffe schockte und lähmte dadurch das künstliche Nervenzentrum des Cyborgs.

Jesse fiel zu Boden und rollte sich aus der gefährlichen Reichweite des Feindes. Zu seiner Verwunderung war ein wilder, chaotischer Kampf im Thronsaal zugange. Outrider, die auf Outrider schossen oder gegeneinander mit Fäusten und mit Messern kämpften. Jesse duckte sich, als ein Blasterstrahl beinahe seinen Kopf traf und robbte behände zu Trista und dem kleinen Jesse. Eine ganze Anzahl von toten Outridern, Commander oder andere Günstlinge von Nemesis, lagen in ihrem Blut am Boden des Thronsaales. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten: er befand sich zurzeit in der Phantomzone. Nur hier konnten die Outrider getötet werden.

Jesse war sich nun sicher, dass er inmitten eines internen Machtkampfes angelangt war. Man hatte ihn benutzt um Nemesis auszuschalten oder zumindest für eine Zeitlang zu beschäftigen. Die verdammten Bastarde hatten wirklich dazu gelernt! Der Kampflärm verebbte langsam. Wer auch immer gewonnen hatte, kein Outrider würde Jesse lebend davonkommen lassen. Innerlich sich auf die nächste und möglicherweise letzte Konfrontation vorbereitend sah Jesse auf. Gattler, ein Auge blutig und mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht kam mit gezogener Waffe auf Jesse zu. Als Jesse dem Outrider in die Augen blickte sah er in ihnen seinen Tod.

Gattlers Blick war voller Hass und dieser Ausdruck wurde noch von einem anderen verstärkt - Schmerz. „Du hast deine Rolle gut gespielt, Fleischling. Der Große Nemesis und seine Anhänger konnten eliminiert werden, hier und auf jeden uns noch verbliebenen Stützpunkt. Dafür gebührt dir mein ewiger Dank! Leb wohl, Jesse Blue!" Mit diesen Worten drückte der Outrider ab und Jesses Welt versank erneut in Dunkelheit.

Tausende Nadelstiche rissen seinen Körper in einer Woge des Schmerzens mit sich. Das Licht war viel zu grell, die Geräusche machten ihn fast taub und die Nässe auf seinem Gesicht schmeckte störend salzig. Nur langsam kam er wieder zu sich und es ging ihm beschissen. Was war passiert? Er konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern. Jemand war in seiner Nähe und berührte ihn am Arm. Sofort durchzuckte ihn höllischer Schmerz. Ein unartikuliertes Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle, bevor er es stoppen konnte. Die Hand zuckte wieder zurück und verschwand aus seinem Gesichtsfeld. „Kannst du mich hören, Jesse?" fragte eine bekannte Frauenstimme. Jesse konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er diesen Namen trug und wer diese Frau war, die ihn angesprochen hatte. Alles was er wusste, war die Existenz der Schmerzen, die alles andere auslöschten.

Trista war ratlos. Ihr und dem kleinen Jesse ging es nach den Betäubungsschüssen schon wieder ganz gut. Nur mit Jesse, dem Erwachsenen, stimmte irgendetwas nicht. Schwere Schritte von Kampfstiefel hinter ihr ließen sie sich nach dem eintretenden Mann umschauen. Der ältere Outrider mit dem finsteren Gesicht war Gattler, so viel hatte sie inzwischen herausgefunden. Er hatte die menschlichen Gefangenen hierher auf eine halbzerstörte ehemalige Outriderbasis gebracht. Sie verstand seine Gründe nicht. Warum ließ er sie alle drei am Leben? Alle Outrider hassten die Fleischlinge, was sollte sich an dieser Einstellung geändert haben? Oder hatte es wieder irgendetwas mit Jesse zu tun?

Mit einem unzufriedenen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht starrte Gattler den schlafenden Fleischling an. Sein Blaster hatte zwar auf Betäubung gestanden, aber auf einer sehr hohen Einheit. Kein Wunder, wenn Jesse Blue noch nicht ganz fit war. Er hatte aber keine Zeit mehr, um darauf zu warten bis der Mensch sich wieder soweit erholt hatte. Seine Truppen würden noch in dieser Stunde aufbrechen und die drei Fleischlinge hier in dieser aufgegeben Basis sich selbst überlassen. Energisch schritt er an die Liege heran und schüttelte den Schlafenden wach. Jesse schoss mit einem Schrei von seiner Schlafstatt hoch und hatte sich sofort aus purem Instinkt auf Gattler gestürzt und ihn umgerissen. Dieser setzte seine starke Rechte ein und schlug dem Angreifer voll in die Magengegend. Er schaffte es damit Jesse von sich abzuschütteln. Der blauhaarige junge Mann saß vor Schmerzen und Anstrengung keuchend auf dem kalten Zellenboden und starrte Gattler mit zusammengekniffenen Augen angriffslustig und wütend zugleich an. „Was zum Geier sollte das?" fauchte Jesse den Outriderkommandanten unwirsch an. Er war aus seinem Schlaf gerissen worden und der Schreck hatte einen Adrenalinschock ausgelöst. Das überschüssige Adrenalin kreiste immer noch in seinem Blut und machte ihn angriffslustig. Verdammte Phantombirne!

Gattler saß wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Der großmäulige Fleischling war immer noch schnell wie eine gefährliche Wüstennatter. Mit einem eleganten Schwung stand der Outrider auf und sah mit einem undeutbaren Blick auf Jesse herunter. „Dich wird es sicherlich interessieren, dass eine Einheit der Star Sheriffs Kurs auf diese Basis genommen haben. Wie ich aus der Vergangenheit weiß, haben sie noch ein Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen." Hier verdunkelte ein bösartiges Lächeln die Züge des Commanders. „Was für ein reizendes Wiedersehen das sein wird! Wir Outrider überlassen unseren Feinden - sozusagen als Abschiedsgeschenk - dich, Jesse Blue, den Verräter seiner eigenen Rasse. Ist das nicht eine nette Geste von uns? Wir verlassen diese Dimension, aber es ist nicht das letzte Mal, das wir uns gesehen haben!" Gattler ging lauthals lachend aus der Zelle und aus dem Schatten hinter ihm schritten zwei Wrangler heran und gesellten sich an seine Seite.

Jesse starrte dem älteren Mann stumm hinterher. Er sah, dass die Zelle nicht abgeschlossen war. Aber wohin sollte er in seinem Zustand fliehen?

Mühsam stand er auf und dreht sich zu dem seltsamen Geräusch hinter ihm um. Überrascht sah er Trista und den Kleinen auf der zweiten Pritsche sitzen. Die junge Frau sah ihm aufmerksam ins Gesicht. Keine der beiden sagte ein Ton, als sie sich in die Augen sahen. Dann tat Jesse etwas, was ihn selbst überraschte und Trista sprachlos werden ließ. Mit ein paar raschen Schritten war er an die Liege herangetreten und riss Trista in seine Arme und verbarg sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken. Zögernd umarmte die Frau ihn zurück und vergrub ihre Hände in seinem Haar. Auf der einen Seite war dieser Gefühlsausbruch für Jesse ungewohnt und peinlich zugleich. Aber er hatte geglaubt, dass die junge Frau hingerichtet worden war und dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde. Diese Umarmung befreite ihn und machte ihn glücklich.

Ein energisches Zupfen an Tristas Kleid ließ sie aufschauen. Ihr kleiner Sohn sah sehnsüchtig und eifersüchtig zugleich zu ihr auf. Er wollte auch kuscheln und besonders mit seiner Mutter. Trista musste albern kichern und das alarmierte Jesse. Er löste sich behutsam von ihr und ließ den Jungen vor, der sich zwischen sie drängte. „Da ist wohl jemand eifersüchtig." bemerkte Jesse scherzhaft und sah in Tristas lachendes Gesicht. Ihr Anblick versetzte ihm einen Stich. Sie hatte früher, als er noch Commander der Outrider war, immer gelacht oder wenigstens gelächelt. Damals hatte er sich innerlich darüber amüsiert, wie plebejisch dieses Mädchen doch war. Aber jetzt...

Jesse merkte plötzlich, wie seine Kräfte nachließen und er musste sich hinsetzten. Tristas besorgter Blick folgte ihm. Das Nachlassen seiner Kräfte beunruhigte Jesse ein wenig. Wahrscheinlich war der Betäubungsstrahl zu stark dosiert gewesen und hatte seine Nervenbahnen empfindlich gestört. Hoffentlich gab es in dieser Hinsicht keine weiteren unangenehmen Überraschungen mehr. Wenn die verdammten Blechsterne hier eintrafen, musste er wieder einsatzfähig sein. Lebend bekamen sie ihn jedenfalls nicht! Dafür würde er schon Sorge tragen! Aber um Trista und den kleinen Jesse machte er sich Sorgen. Was würde aus ihnen werden? Hatte Trista noch Freunde und Familie, die sie bei sich aufnehmen und um sie kümmern würden? Sie war immer noch so schrecklich abgemagert. Ihr Trauma war noch lange nicht ausgeheilt.

„Leg dich noch mal für eine Weile hin, Jesse. Der Betäubungsschuss war anscheinend recht stark." sagte Trista nach einer Weile. Jesse wusste nicht recht, ob er diesem Vorschlag Folge leisten sollte. War es nicht besser irgendwo ein Versteck aufzusuchen und den Besuch der Star Sheriffs von einem sicheren Ort aus abzuwarten? Trista schien seine Gedankengänge zu ahnen, denn sie schüttelte bedauernd ihren Kopf. „Du wirst hier keinen Ort finden, an dem du dich verstecken kannst, Jesse." traurig sah ihn Trista an. „Wir sind auf Laramie." Der junge Mann weitete vor Überraschung seine Augen und nickte dann verstehend. Es gab in der Tat auf Laramie keinen einzigen Ort, wo er sich vor den Blechsternen verbergen konnte. Der gesamte Planet war von den Outridern komplett dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden.

Es war ein scheinbar sinnloser Racheakt gewesen. Aber Jesse sah hinter diesen Akt der Zerstörung und erkannte, dass die Outrider die uralte 'Taktik der Verbrannten Erde' angewandt hatten, um den Truppen der Menschen eine wichtige Nachschubbasis in diesem Sektor zu nehmen. Verdammt noch mal! Ging seine Glückssträhne etwa ihrem baldigen Ende entgegen? War es sein schnödes Schicksal, von einem Kommando der Star Sheriffs offiziell als Verräter und Abtrünniger der Menschheit hingerichtet zu werden? Mit einem leisen Laut der Verzweiflung und der Resignation warf sich Jesse wieder auf seine Liege. Wenn er den Star Sheriffs schon entgegentreten musste um zu sterben, dann wenigstens erholt und in Hochform!

Als er die Augen schloss, war er schon in wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen. Doch eine Spur der inneren Unruhe vor der ungewissen Zukunft blieb. Sie verfolgte ihn bis in seine Träume. Immer wieder sah er einen Feuerball auf sich zurasen und verschlingen. Nemesis Lachen ertönte und die riesige metallene Hand eines grünen Renegade schloss sich um seinen Körper und begann ihn zu zerquetschen. Nach Luft schnappend fuhr Jesse aus seinem Schlaf und erkannte verwirrt, dass die quetschende Renegadehand aus seinem Traum in Wahrheit Tristas Gewicht war, welches auf seinen Brustkorb drückte. Amüsiert sah er auf das schlafende Gesicht seiner Leidensgefährtin herab. Langes braunes Haar umfloss in Locken ihr Gesicht und reichte weit bis auf den Rücken herab. Die Wangen waren noch etwas hohl, aber mit etwas mehr Nahrung würden sie wieder mehr an Fülle gewinnen. Trotz der Magerkeit war Trista noch immer das, was ihm damals spontan als kleine Schmeichelei in den Sinn gekommen war - ein süßer Käfer. Sein süßer Käfer. Jesse seufzte und davon wurde die junge Frau schließlich doch wach. „Was ist los?" murmelte sie schlaftrunken. Zärtlich strich Jesse ihr eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Nichts ist passiert. Schlaf weiter." Trista seufzte und schmiegte sich wieder in seine Arme, bevor sie weiterschlief.

'Wir beide sind schon ein Gespann!' dachte Jesse, bevor er sich bequem machte und wieder einnickte. Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, war Trista aus seinen Armen verschwunden. Sie saß mit nachdenklichem Gesicht an seiner Liege und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Jesse blinzelte und sah sie fragend an. Behutsam zog Trista mit ihrem Zeigefinger seinen Mund und die Nase nach. Wie hypnotisiert starrte der junge Mann sie an. Damals war stets er derjenige gewesen, der im Liebesspiel aktiv geworden war. Er hatte sich genommen wozu er Lust hatte und wann er es gebraucht hatte. Trista hatte ihn nie abgewehrt. Sie war vollkommen in ihn vernarrt gewesen. Aber sie hatte nie die Initiative übernommen. Was sie jetzt tat, überraschte und freute ihn. Der erste Kuss war kurz und kaum spürbar. Jesse unterdrückte den brennenden Wunsch, sie an sich zu reißen und diesen Kuss zu wiederholen. Er würde nichts tun, was Trista verschrecken könnte. Wenn sie ihn doch bald nur wieder küssen würde! Sie schien sein innerliches Flehen gehört zu haben, denn mit einem leichten Lächeln beugte sie sich erneut vor und widmete sich seinen Lippen. Behutsam bat ihre Zunge Einlass in seinem Mund und zögernd öffnete sich Jesse Trista. Zärtlich vertiefte sie ihren glühenden Kuss und hörte erst mit ihrer erotischen Spielerei auf, als Jesse lustvoll aufstöhnte. Neugierig und triumphierend zugleich sah sie ihm in seine leuchtenden Augen. Als Jesse diesen Blick bemerkte musste er schmunzeln. Zärtlich fuhr er ihr durchs Haar. „Ich wünsche mir eine Wiederholung." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Tristas Seele schimmerte in ihren Augen, als sie ihn ansah. Er hatte nie eine schönere Frau gesehen. Trista schenkte ihm ein zärtliches Lächeln und strich liebevoll mit einem Finger über seine Lippen. „Später." Hauchte sie in sein Ohr.

„Versprochen?" Jesse hing wie gebannt an ihren Lippen. Ein Lächeln antwortete ihm, bevor Trista sich aufrichtete und nach einem letzten zärtlichen Streicheln über seine Wange zu ihrem wach gewordenen Sohn hinüberging. Sehnsüchtig blickte ihr Jesse für einen Augenblick hinterher. Was sie mit ihm gemacht hatte, überraschte ihn. Aber was ihn total verblüffte, war seine Reaktion auf ihre Berührungen; diesen Hunger, den er plötzlich nach so langer Zeit wieder in sich spürte. Er war total und komplett verrückt nach dieser Frau!

Der Junge weinte leise vor sich hin, an seine Mutter geklammert. Er hatte fürchterlichen Hunger. Trista war völlig ratlos. Sie beide waren an Hunger gewöhnt, aber hin und wieder hatten sie dennoch was gefunden, was den ärgsten Hunger gestillt hatte. Die letzte Mahlzeit war nun schon länger als drei Tage her. Ihr Sohn war mitten im Wachstum und brauchte dringend Nahrung. Leider hatten die Outrider ihre drei Gefangenen ohne Verpflegung zurückgelassen. Jetzt hieß es abwarten. Würden die Star Sheriffs der Nachricht Glauben schenken und auf dem zerstörten Planten nach dem Verräter Jesse Blue suchen? Wenn ja, war dies eine kleine Chance auf Überleben. Wenn sie es aber als Falle ansehen würden, dann waren sie und ihr Sohn dem Tode geweiht. Trista wollte nicht aufgeben, weder sich noch ihren Sohn noch irgendeine Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben! Die Zeit der Qualen musste einfach mal ein Ende haben! Ihr Sohn verdiente es nicht im Dreck zu leben und sie auch nicht. Was auch immer sie in der Vergangenheit getan hatte - ihre Strafe hatte sie abgesessen. Sie war bis zum Ausbruch des Krieges den schweren Weg der gesellschaftlichen Rehabilitation gegangen. Sie hatte ihren Verrat gesühnt und die Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen. Aber es kam immer alles anders, als man es sich vorstellt. Mit Horror dachte Trista daran, wie sie auf einem Passagierschiff von Piraten überfallen und anschließend verschleppt worden war. Was danach kam, war schlimmer als die Hölle. Nie im Leben hätte sie geglaubt einmal als Prostituierte zu enden. Diesen Teil ihrer Vergangenheit war fest in ihren Erinnerungen verschlossen. Sie durfte sich nicht daran erinnern, sonst würde sie sich für immer verlieren! Was zählte, war ihr kleiner Sohn. Er brauchte sie und sie brauchte ihn.

Jesse - er war wieder in ihr Leben zurückgekehrt. Unverhofft, aber er war wieder bei ihr. Brauchte sie ihn wirklich? War ihr Leben nicht einfacher ohne ihn? Sie hatte vor ihm nie einen Mann so sehr geliebt wie Jesse und nach ihm auch nicht. Seine damaligen herzlosen und gemeinen Worte waren nicht vergessen und schmerzten immer noch. Sie war so voller Hass auf diesen Mann gewesen. Die Verbitterung, nur dritte Wahl in seinen Augen gewesen zu sein; wie sollte sie es je vergessen können? Aber die Lust nach diesen Mann war noch da und die Faszination, die er ausstrahlte, ebenfalls. Sie konnte es sich vorstellen, mit ihm zu schlafen und von ihm sich alles zu holen was sie brauchte. Aber was war mit Liebe? Ihr Sohn brauchte einen liebevollen Vater und sie einen verständnisvollen Mann, auf den sie sich verlassen konnte. Sie hatte ihre Zweifel, ob Jesse ihr das je bieten könnte. Sie musste an die Zukunft ihres Sohnes denken. Für Experimente hatte sie keine Zeit. Wenn die Star Sheriffs hier eintrafen, hatte - hoffentlich - ihr Pech ein Ende und sie würde als freie Frau mit ihrem Sohn irgendwo auf einer noch nicht zerstörten Kolonie unterkommen und wieder von vorn anfangen können.

Das Wimmern des Kleinen setzte Jesse mehr zu, als er es je öffentlich zugeben würde. Er stahl sich praktisch aus der Zelle und ließ Trista und ihren Sohn für einige Zeit für sich allein. Ein leises Magenknurren ließ ihn verärgert innehalten. Auch er hatte schon längere Zeit keine anständige Mahlzeit mehr gehabt. Verdammte Outrider! Überließen ihre Gefangenen dem Hungertod auf einem praktisch unbewohnbaren Planeten.

Wie sollte es weitergehen? Er hatte die Blicke und das nachdenkliche Gehabe von Trista bemerkt, auch wenn diese versucht hatte es sich nicht so sehr anmerken zu lassen. Sie traute ihm nicht und er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Aber der Kuss hatte einiges in ihm aufgewühlt. Hatte er in der nächsten Zeit überhaupt eine Chance herauszufinden, ob eine Beziehung zu Trista möglich war?

Fast sein gesamtes Leben war er vor etwas auf der Flucht. Er stahl sich von zu Hause fort, um ein großer Star Sheriff zu werden. Nach Ruhm und Ehre hatte er gestrebt. Wahrlich, der Traum eines Kindes! Als der Star Sheriff April sich ihm verweigerte und die Akademie ihn suspendierte, da hatte er sich mit Verrat gerächt. Die Zeit als Outlaw war für ihn sehr hart und lehrreich zugleich gewesen. Sie bereitete ihn für den nächsten großen Coup vor. Das Angebot von Nemesis überschritt seine kühnsten Träume. Er war zum Befehlen geboren und wer sollte ihn, Jesse Blue daran hindern, nach den Sternen zu greifen? Sein genialer Plan schlug fehl. Nemesis vereitelte Jesses Bemühungen und die Star Sheriffs hatten dadurch ein leichtes Spiel. Noch immer durchzuckte ihn ohnmächtige Wut, wenn er an die verlorenen Chancen seines Lebens dachte. Die schmerzhaften Erfahrungen veränderten ihn mehr und mehr. Einst trieben sie ihn zu den Outlaws und machten ihn zum gesuchten und meistgehassten Verräter. Jetzt war er mit einer Frau aus seiner Vergangenheit hier auf diesen gottverlassenen Planeten gestrandet. Einer Frau, der er früher keinen zweiten Gedanken geschenkt hatte, nachdem sie ihren Nutzen erfüllt und er sie darauf hin fallen ließ. Jesse schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Seine Gefühle waren ziemlich konfus, soweit sie Trista und den Jungen betrafen. Er wollte sich ihnen nicht stellen, noch nicht. Wenn sie je von diesem Planeten lebend runterkamen und in Sicherheit waren, dann vielleicht...

Jesse schüttelte seinen Kopf. Tief in seinem Innersten wusste er, dass Gefühle dieser Art ihm unheimlich waren. Wenn er etwas liebte, dann mit totaler Hingabe. April hatte er mit dieser Obsession verprellt. Gefühle waren ein Zeichen von Schwäche!

Ein Bild schob sich vor die inneren Augen des jungen Mannes. Er sah wie Trista sich über ihren Sohn liebevoll beugte. In ihrem Fall waren Gefühle eine Stärke. Warum nur schwächten sie gerade ihn?

Unruhig durchstreifte der junge Mann weiter die Überreste der Basis. Sie waren in dem noch am besten erhaltenen Bereich untergebracht. Zerfetzte Wände und riesige Trümmerteile von vernichteten Renegades und Teilen der Siedlungshäuser gaben sich ein wirres Stelldichein vor den Toren der Basis. Die Sandwüste war mit aller Macht zurückgekehrt und bedeckte die vertrockneten Bäume und die Reste der menschlichen Siedlung auf Laramie. Jesse erinnerte sich, wie es vorher hier ausgesehen hatte und ein leises Bedauern schlich sich in sein Herz. Ein Geräusch zu seiner Linken ließ in herumfahren und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach der Ursache forschen. Es hatte wie ein losgetretener Stein geklungen. Waren die verdammten Star Sheriffs etwa schon hier? Oder nur ein Trittbrettfahrer, der Gattlers Nachricht abgefangen und sich nun Jesse Blues Kopf holen wollte?

Ein dunkler Schatten ragte hinter Jesse auf und eine schwere Hand fiel auf dessen Schulter. Der junge Mann erschrak und reagierte völlig instinktiv, als er sich ein wenig aus der gefährlichen Reichweite des Fremden entfernte und ohne zu zögern einen Judogriff einsetzte. Der andere Mann war groß und schwer, aber ebenso behände wie Jesse. So sehr sich Jesse auch wehrte, er hatte einen ebenbürtigen Gegner gefunden. Er sah nicht, wie weitere Schatten herantraten und wie einer von ihnen einen Betäubungsstrahl abfeuerte. Wieder versank Jesses Bewusstsein in Dunkelheit.

Ende Part II

* * *

_Ich bin eigentlich kein großer Fan von dem Pairing Jesse/Trista. Aber in dieser Geschichte sind sie nun mal mein bevorzugtes Pärchen . Bedankt euch bei Trista für meine Wahl. #schmunzel#  
_


	3. Part III

_**Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet**_

von chryssantes

Warnung: Gewalt, eventuell Out Of Character (OOC)  
Disclaimer: Die Serie Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs gehört WEP./Inspiration von der Serie EARTH TWO!

* * *

**PART III**

**  
**

Kommandant Gattler inspizierte misstrauisch ein weiteres Mal den vor ihm ausgebreiteten Plan. Die anwesenden Ingenieure, Dimensionstechniker, Commander und Wachen warteten nervös auf sein Einverständnis zur Ausführung des lange geplanten Angriffs. Das Ziel war Alamo – die Schaltzentrale des Neuen Grenzlandes, hervorragend bewachte Hochburg der menschlichen Zivilisation. Es war der letzte entscheidende Akt in diesem Krieg, der den Outridern doch noch den erhofften Sieg über die verhasste Menschheit bringen sollte. Ihnen durfte in der letzten Phase kein noch so kleiner Fehler unterlaufen, denn sonst würden sie ihre letzte Chance auf Rache verspielen. Gattler war sich dieser Tatsache nur allzu bewusst. Die Energieressourcen würden kein zweites Mal für so einen Plan ausreichen. Sie mussten ganz einfach gewinnen.

Für die an der Aktion teilnehmenden Commander war es eine Art Himmelfahrtskommando. Sie würden mit ihrem Heldentod der Flotte einen entscheidenden Vorteil verschaffen. Der Verlust der Schiffe und Crews war zwar einkalkuliert, trotzdem würde er, Gattler, den Verlust, den der Tod der ihm bisher treu zur Seite stehenden Kommandanten brachte, in der Zukunft auf jeden Fall zu spüren bekommen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schloss er müde seine Augen. Die langen Jahre des Krieges zerrten an seiner Seele und Zweifel an dem Sinn des Ganzen zermürbten ihn langsam von Innen. Der Plan musste funktionieren. Eine andere Wahl hatte das Volk der Outrider nicht.

Eine Welle von Übelkeit schlug über Jesse Blues Kopf zusammen, als er es endlich geschafft hatte, seine zentnerschweren Liddeckel zu heben. Helles Licht begrüßte ihn, was sich unangenehm auf seinen Magen auswirkte. Groggy blickte er sich in der näheren Umgebung um und entdeckte, dass er sich schon wieder in einer Gefängniszelle befand. 'Na toll, irgendwie komme ich da gar nicht mehr raus in der letzten Zeit', dachte Jesse in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor. Als wenn sein unbekannter Gegner wüsste, dass er wieder unter den Lebenden weilte, fuhr mit einem Ruck die Zellentür auf und eine Gestalt in der Uniform der Star Sheriffs trat ein. Jesse riss überrascht seine Augen auf und glotzte sprachlos den Ankömmling an. „Ich dachte du bist tot!" begrüßte er seinen Häscher mit einem galligen Unterton.

Dieser hob eine blonde Braue und erwiderte: „Das dachte ich von dir auch, Blue!"

Jesse musterte den Star Sheriff unter halb gesenkten Lidern. Die Linien in seinem Gesicht machten ihn älter als er war. Eine lang gezogene Narbe lief quer über Sabers linke Wange. Sie gab dem berühmten Saber Rider etwas brutales, was noch von dem eiskalten, hasserfüllten Ausdruck in dessen Augen unterstrichen wurde. Es schien fast so, als wenn der Held Saber Rider nur noch eine Hülle war, in der sich etwas anderes, grausameres versteckte. Jesse erinnerte sich an andere Männer, die alles verloren hatten und sich dann in wahre Monster verwandelten. War Saber ebenfalls zu so einem Monster geworden?

Unvermittelt kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke. Wenn der eine Star Sheriff überlebt hatte, was war mit den anderen Mitgliedern des berühmten Quartetts? „Wie kommt es, dass der Große Saber Rider noch unter den Lebenden weilt?" artikulierte der Gefangene seine Überlegungen.

Sabers Blick verdunkelte sich und mit ein paar raschen Schritten war er an Jesse herangetreten und schlug mit der Faust in dessen Magengegend. Stöhnend kippte Jesse zur Seite und krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Der Angriff war völlig überraschend gekommen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Star Sheriff einen gefesselten Gefangenen tätlich angreifen würde.

„Sprich nie wieder ein Wort über meine gefallene Gefährten, du miese, kleine Ratte!" zischte Saber und baute sich drohend vor Jesse auf. Der spuckte immer noch Galle und anderes Zeugs. Der Schlag auf seinen leeren Magen hatte die vorhandene Übelkeit explodieren lassen. „Würde…mir nie...im Traum einfallen!" keuchte der Gefangene und blieb dabei auf dem Boden hocken.

Angewidert sah Saber auf Jesse herab. Er versetzt ihm einen kurzen, aber schmerzhaften Fußtritt und meinte höhnisch: „Das will ich dir auch geraten haben!" Zufrieden mit dem erbärmlichen Zustand des Gefangenen verließ er die Zelle.

Trista Derringer starrte mit angstgeweiteten Augen dem sich aus der Krankenstation entfernenden Commander des Allianzschlachtschiffes hinter her. Er hatte sich ihr kurz als Saber Rider vorgestellt und dann ohne zu zögern zu allem befragt. Er ignorierte das wimmernde Kind und den erbärmlichen Zustand, indem sich beide Passagiere befanden. Als Commander Rider ihren Namen hörte, krauste er für einen Moment seine Stirn und versuchte sich anscheinend an etwas zu erinnern. 'Jesse Blues Freundin?' fragte er dann mit einem dunklen Unterton. Seine erst scheinbar freundlichen blauen Augen nahmen einen Kältegrad an, den sie bei diesem Mann, dem Helden des Neuen Grenzlandes nie vermutet hätte.

„Nein, „ hatte sie mit Nachdruck geantwortet „das bin ich nicht!" Doch der kommandierende Offizier des Kriegsschiffes hatte lediglich ungläubig seine Lippen geschürzt und sie verächtlich angesehen. Danach hatte er sie persönlich zur Krankenstation begleitet und dem Arzt etwas flüsternd aufgetragen. Dieser hatte lediglich stoisch genickt und sich erst mal dem Kind gewidmet. Danach war Trista an die Reihe gekommen. Der Assistent des Arztes hatte es in der Zwischenzeit geschafft, den unheimlichen Commander aus der Krankenstation hinauszubugsieren. Erst einige Zeit später, nachdem der Commander gegangen war, konnte sich die junge Frau endlich entspannen. Die Untersuchungen waren äußerst unangenehm und erbrachten ein Ergebnis, über welches Trista keinerlei Reaktion nach außen hin zeigte. Irgendwie hatte sie es vermutet, aber jetzt hatte sie definitiv Klarheit. Alles was im Moment zählte, war der Zustand und die Zukunft ihres Sohnes.

Saber Rider, Kriegsheld und kommandierender Offizier des Schlachtschiffes _Aurora_ saß in seiner Kajüte und trank mit tiefer Hingabe ein Glas guten, alten Bourbonweines, den ihm sein Vater beim letzten Landurlaub geschenkt hatte. Die seltsame Nachricht von dem bekannten Outriderkommandanten Gattler hatte die Gemüter auf seinem Schiff bewegt und nicht nur hier. Auch das Oberkommando wusste nicht recht, was sie damit anfangen sollten. Der Outrider hatte sich recht kryptisch ausgedrückt. Das hatte Sabers Neugierde geweckt. Was er dann auf dem zerstörten Planeten Laramie gefunden hatte, überstieg seine kühnsten Träume. Ein Abschiedsgeschenk, in der Tat! Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Outrider mal Humor entwickeln würden?

Finster betrachtete er die vom Oberkommando angeforderte Akte über Jesse Blue. Der Befehl zur sofortigen Hinrichtung war ausgesetzt worden. Man war an Jesses Detailwissen über die Outriderkultur und deren Technologie interessiert. Schließlich war er der einzige Mensch, der es je geschafft hatte bis in das Zentrum von Nemesis Macht vorzudringen. Das Wissen würde nur wenig wettmachen, was der Verräter seinem eigenen Volk angetan hatte. Saber hasste diesen gewissenlosen Menschen, der seine Freunde und Teamkameraden mit auf dem Gewissen hatte. Die Outrider hatten von Commander Blue einiges über die menschliche Psyche gelernt und gegen sie verwendet. Blue hatte so viel Blut an seinen Händen kleben, die er selbst mit seinem eigenen niemals wieder rein waschen könnte!

Mit einem leisen Knacken zersprang Sabers Glas in dessen Hand und der rote Wein floss wie Blut über die Uniform, bevor er sich in einen kleinen See auf dem Fußboden sammelte.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ohne größere Zwischenfälle. Jesse hatte sich von der Hungerperiode und von Sabers Schlägen soweit etwas erholt. Er war ziemlich verwundert, dass noch kein Hinrichtungskommando in seine Gefängniszelle gestürmt war und ihn zum Teufel geschickt hatte. Was auch immer die Verzögerung bewirkt hatte, sie bot ihm eine neue Chance aufs Überleben. Und er würde nicht Jesse Blue heißen, wenn er sie nicht nutzen würde! Die Gefängniskost war besser als die bei den Outridern und er gewann sehr schnell seine alte Kraft wieder. So oft es ging machte Jesse Kraftübungen in seiner kleinen Zelle. Überraschender Weise hatte der Bordarzt ihm die Fesseln abgenommen und Jesse war klug genug, seine kleine Chance auf räumlich begrenzte Freiheit nicht zu verscherzen.

Mit einem Schwung flog plötzlich die Tür auf und sein persönlicher Feind Saber Rider kam mit ruhigen Schritten in die kleine Zelle. Die Tür flog wieder zu, aber Jesse hatte noch sehen können, dass zwei Wachen vor der Gefängnistür ihre Stellung einnahmen. In Jesse Blue gingen alle Alarmglocken an. Was wollte der Blechstern schon wieder von ihm? Er lehnte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an die gegenüberliegende Zellenwand und musterte Commander Rider misstrauisch. Saber sah abschätzig den Gefangenen an, bevor er den Mund öffnete. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in Jesses Magengrube aus. Saber Rider sah aus wie eine Katze, die kurz davor war der gefangenen Maus den Kopf abzubeißen. Wie sich doch der berühmte Star Sheriff verändert hatte!

„Morgen treffen wir in Alamo ein. Das geplante Gerichtsverfahren gegen dich ist nur ein Akt der Formalität. Die Hinrichtung wird anschließend per Com-Verbindung in alle Siedlungsgebiete übertragen. Das wird all denjenigen eine tiefe Genugtuung sein, die durch dich ihre Familie und ihre Freunde verloren haben! Einen schönen Tag noch, Jesse!" Ein Grinsen verzerrte Sabers regelmäßige Gesichtszüge und verlieh ihm durch die Narbe etwas Diabolisches. Jesse schauderte innerlich. Der Mann vor ihm war definitiv nicht mehr der Saber Rider, den er einmal gekannt und insgeheim bewundert hatte. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dich der Tod der Star Sheriffs so sehr in die Gosse zieht. Du kannst einem richtig leid tun!" erwiderte Jesse kühl und sah seinen Gegner mit mitleidiger Verachtung an. Das Grinsen gefror auf dem Gesicht des Star Sheriffs und mit einem Satz war er bei dem Gefangenen.

Jesse wurde an den Haaren gepackt und mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen. Saber hatte den wesentlich kleineren Mann fest in seinem stahlharten Griff. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt und unangenehm nahe an Jesses eigenem. Beide maßen sich mit wütenden Blicken, als Saber etwas Unvorhergesehenes tat. Er beugte sich über den erschrockenen Gefangenen und küsste ihn brutal auf dessen Mund. Schock und Ekel hielten sich bei Jesse die Waage. Als Saber den Kuss beendet hatte, schien es als ob der Wahnsinn von ihm Besitz ergriffen hätte. Er rammte Jesses Kopf mehrmals gegen die Wand und warf ihn dann quer durch den Raum gegen die Pritsche. Bevor sich Jesse irgendwie wehren konnte, stürzte sich der Commander wie ein Berserker auf den Jüngeren und drosch auf dessen Oberkörper und Kopf ein.

Saber Rider verließ wenige Minuten später mit einem geröteten Gesicht und einem irrsinnigen Flackern in seinen Augen die Zelle des Gefangenen. Hinter ihm blieb ein bewegungsloses und blutiges Bündel Mensch zurück. Die beiden Wachen wandten schweigend ihr Gesicht ab. Alle wussten, dass in dieser Zelle der Abschaum der Menschheit inhaftiert war und dass der Commander seine Freunde und sein Team wegen diesem Mistkerl verloren hatte. Ein bisschen Keile brachten den Gefangenen nicht gleich um.

Mehrere Stunden waren vergangen, als der Bordarzt auf Sabers Bitte hin in die Zelle des gefangenen Verräters trat. Was ihn da erwartete schockierte sogar einen hart gesottenen alten Veteran wie ihn. Es war einfach unvorstellbar, dass sein Commander dies getan haben sollte! Er löste den Notfallruf für das Sanitäterteam aus und verfrachtete die blutige Masse Mensch in die Intensiveinheit der Krankenstation. Jesse war bewusstlos und bekam zu seinem Glück nichts mehr mit. Der Bordarzt Dr. Mendes diagnostizierte mehrere komplizierte Rippenbrüche, von denen zwei die eine Lungenhälfte durchbohrt hatten, die daraufhin kollabiert war. Blut war in der Lunge, der Schädel wies einen Haarriss auf und eine lebensbedrohende Schwellung, die auf das Gehirn drückte. Der Zustand des jungen Mannes war kritisch und er hatte zu lange unbehandelt mit seinen Verletzungen in der Zelle gelegen.

Erschüttert von der offenen Brutalität und der Menschenverachtung seines Vorgesetzten beschloss Doktor Mendes eine offizielle Beschwerde beim Oberkommando einzulegen. Aber zuerst musste er sich um den Schwerverletzten kümmern.

Trista war wegen der weiterführende Behandlung ihres Sohnes anwesend, als Jesse Blue blutüberströmt in die Krankenstation transportiert wurde. Ein Ring legte sich um ihr Herz, als sie den stolzen jungen Mann in diesem erbärmlichen Zustand sah. Der kleine Jesse, welcher ebenfalls Zeuge des grauenvollen Geschehens war, umklammerte mit seinen beiden Händen ihre Rechte und starrte mit großen, ängstlichen Augen zu seiner Mutter. „Muss der große Jesse sterben?" fragte er. Trista musste trotz der schlimmen Situation über diese Frage lächeln. „Jesse ist eine Kämpfernatur. Der stirbt nicht so einfach." Sie lächelte ihrem Sohn aufmunternd zu. Ihr selbst war eher nach Heulen zumute. Sie liebte diesen arroganten, starrköpfigen Mistkerl noch immer und er hatte gefälligst zu überleben, wenn er nicht eine handfeste Auseinandersetzung mit ihr riskieren wollte!

Es schien Stunden zu dauern, bis die anwesenden Ärzte die notwenigen operativen Eingriffe bei dem Verletzten beendet hatten. Jesse war an einer Beatmungsmaschine angeschlossen und sein Zustand schien stabil zu sein. Eine Schwester säuberte ihn von dem eingetrockneten Blut an den nicht verbundenen Stellen seines Körpers. Schweigend trat Trista näher und strich behutsam über Jesses geschwollenes Gesicht. Er sah Furcht erregend aus, mit all den blau angelaufenen Flecken und dem aufgequollenen Gesicht. Wer hatte ihn bloß so zugerichtet?! Fragend sah sie den herantretenden Arzt Dr. Mendes in die Augen. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Er war nicht bereit unter Zeugen einen hochrangigen Offizier zu belasten. Sein Bericht war an den stellvertretenden Commander hier an Bord und an das Oberkommando in Form einer offiziellen Beschwerde und Strafanzeige geschickt worden. Jetzt war die Rechtsabteilung des Oberkommandos dafür zuständig. Kriegsheld, oder nicht. Kein Offizier hatte das Recht, einen Gefangenen derart zu misshandeln.

Commander Eagle war mitten in der Vorbereitung zu einer Besprechung mit dem Allianzrat, als ihn das Communique erreichte. Seine Augenbrauen gingen vor Überraschung in die Höhe, als er sich den Inhalt des Schreibens zu Gemüte führte. Die Nachricht schien unglaublich. Jesse Blue war unter dem Kommando von Commander Rider vom Schlachtschiff _Aurora_ gefasst worden. Das war wirklich mal eine erfreuliche Nachricht, entschied der Vorsitzende der Allianz. Die Anzeige des Bordarztes gegen seinen kommandierenden Offizier Saber Rider wegen Misshandlung eines Gefangenen verblüffte Eagle sehr. Eine Seite von ihm begrüßte die Gewaltanwendung gegenüber dem Verräter, der so viele unschuldige Leben auf dem Gewissen hatte. Er konnte Sabers dunkle Tat sehr gut nachvollziehen, war es doch auch sein innigster Wunsch gewesen, dem elenden Verräter Blue persönlich den Hals umzudrehen. Eagles Hand glitt gedankenverloren über den Trauerflor an seinem Arm. Der alte Schmerz, wenn er an April dachte, flammte wieder mit gleicher Wucht auf. Jahre waren seit der furchtbaren Nachricht vergangen. Die Leere, die nach dem Verlust seiner Tochter in seinem Herzen entstand, würde auf ewig bestehen bleiben. Seine Lieben waren für immer von ihm gegangen. Der Tod eines Jesse Blues würde nichts an dieser schrecklichen Tatsache ändern. Außerdem hatte er aber auch eine große politische Verantwortung, die ihn zwang für die Rechte eines Kriegsverbrechers einzutreten. Verbittert schloss er die Augen. Sein Gerechtigkeitssinn ließ ihm keine andere Wahl. Commander Eagle unterschrieb mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen einen Befehl zu einer Untersuchung der Geschehnisse an Bord der _Aurora_.

Das stolze Schlachtschiff der Allianz kreiste in einem hohen Orbit um den Planeten Alamo. Saber Rider erwartete die angekündigte Delegation mit gemischten Gefühlen. Er war nicht ein Stück bereit zuzugeben, was er vor einer Woche in der Zelle mit dem Gefangenen veranstaltet hatte. Ihm war klar, dass er gegen die Doktrin der Star Sheriffs und der gesamten Flotte verstoßen hatte. Aber in seinem jetzigen Gemütszustand kümmerte es ihn wenig. Jesse Blue war wieder bei Bewusstsein und seine Selbstheilkräfte und die Kunst des Bordarztes hatten ein wahres Wunder bewirkt. Noch befand er sich in der Obhut der Krankenstation. Aber nicht mehr lange und er war wieder zurück in der Zelle. Ein dunkles Lächeln huschte über Sabers Gesicht. Es verschwand schlagartig, als die Alarmsirenen losschlugen. 'Outrider!' durchzuckte es Saber Rider und ein zufriedener Ausdruck breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er war ausgezogen um Outrider zu finden und jeden einzelnen von diesen Bastarden zur Strecke zu bringen. Natürlich hatte er nichts dagegen, wenn die Phantomhirnis ihm die Mühe der Suche abnahmen. „Alle Mann auf Gefechtsstation!" brüllte er in das Intercom und machte sich auf den Weg zur Brücke.

Die Wandbildschirme der Brücke präsentierten ihm ein unglaubliches Schauspiel. Ein riesiger Planet war praktisch aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und schoss unaufhaltsam auf den Planeten Alamo zu. In dem Orbit des planetoiden Vagabunden kreisten vereinzelte Schiffe der Outrider, gut erkennbar durch ihre markanten Strukturen. Es schien fast so, als ob sie den Himmelskörper transportieren würden. Schreie brandeten über Com auf, als die Menschen auf Alamo hilflos ihren Untergang herannahen sahen. Saber biss sich seine Lippen blutig, als er völlig hilflos mit ansehen musste, wie die beiden Planeten miteinander kollidierten und die gewaltige Detonationswelle sein Schiff wie ein Strohhalm ergriff und quer durch den Weltraum schleuderte. Heftig prallte Saber Rider mit dem Kopf gegen die nächste Wand. Die künstliche Schwerkraft fiel aus und dann wurde es dunkel um ihn.

Als Jesse aus seinem unfreiwilligen Schlaf erwachte, war es dieses Mal nicht grell wie sonst. Es herrschte Dunkelheit und er konnte Menschen nach Hilfe rufen hören. Jemand hatte seine linke Hand fest umklammert und weinte leise. „Trista?" flüsterte er. Wenig später spürte er wie Trista ihn umarmte und immer wieder vor sich hin murmelte „Du bist am Leben!". Er spürte, wie sie sein Gesicht küsste und schmeckte die Spur ihrer Tränen. Ein leises Weinen neben der jungen Frau klärte Jesse über den Aufenthaltsort des Jungen auf. Trotz aller Schmerzen musste Jesse lächeln.

Vorsichtig tastete er nach dem Kleinen und streichelte ihm über den Kopf. „Du musst keine Angst im Dunkeln haben! Manche Tiere leben nur im Dunkeln und sie fürchten sich nicht. Denkst du, dass du das auch schaffen kannst?" fragte Jesse den Jungen mit einem fast liebevollen Unterton. Er bekam ein Schlucken und Schniefen zur Antwort. Jesse überlegte kurz, bevor er sich entschloss Trista zu fragen. „Wie alt ist Jesse eigentlich? Fünf oder sechs?" Ein leises Aufseufzen antwortete ihm. Verwundert nahm der junge Mann Tristas Reaktion zur Kenntnis. „Ich weiß es nicht." lautete ihre Antwort. Bevor er weiter in sie dringen konnte, ging mit einem Schlag die Notbeleuchtung an. Verspätet heulten die Alarmsirenen des Schiffes auf. Eine befehlsgewohnte Stimme rief über Intercom: „Achtung! Evakuierung aller Besatzungsmitglieder in die dafür vorgesehen Rettungskapseln! Dies ist keine Übung! Ich wiederhole, sofortige Evakuierung aller Besatzungsmitglieder in die dafür vorgesehenen Rettungskapseln!"

Jesse stöhnte innerlich auf. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Jetzt zerfiel ihm auch noch das Schiff unter den Füßen. Sie mussten hier raus und zwar sofort! „Trista, hilf mir bitte!" Die junge Frau ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen. Sie stütze Jesse beim Aufstehen und bei dem ersten Gehversuch. Jesse keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf und biss sich die Zähne zusammen. Er musste irgendwie durchhalten, wenn er nicht mit dem Schiff untergehen wollte. Taumelnd bewegten sich beide bis zur Tür. Tristas Sohn krallte sich wieder mit seinen Händen in dem Kleid seiner Mutter fest. Mehr schlecht als recht kamen sie vorwärts. Das Bordlicht begann gefährlich zu flackern und Jesse ahnte, dass es wahrscheinlich in wenigen Sekunden für immer erlöschen würde. Verzweifelt hielten er und Trista Ausschau nach einem Wegweiser, der ihnen die Richtung zu den Rettungskapseln oder Shuttles zeigen konnte.

War es Glück oder Zufall? Der Bordarzt Dr. Mendes kam hinter ihnen her gerannt und unterstützte Trista ohne zu zögern bei dem Transport von dem Schwerverletzten. „Lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen!" sagte der Arzt und schlang Jesses 'guten' Arm um seine Schulter und eilte mit ihm, so schnell es eben ging zur nächsten Rettungskapsel. Trista riss die Verriegelung auf und ihr Sohn schlüpfte als erster hinein, danach sie und die beiden Männer folgten ihr. Kaum waren sie in der Kapsel, als auch schon ein weiterer Passagier zu ihnen stieg und die Tür der Kapsel hinter sich verriegelte. Trista riss ihre Augen entsetzt auf, als sie den Mann erkannte, jedoch in demselben Moment wurde die Rettungskapsel abgesprengt und die hohe G-Anzahl presste sie in ihren Sitz zurück. Tristas Kind schrie vor lauter Panik und Schmerz auf. Die Kapsel schoss mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit in den Orbit eines unbekannten Planeten und prallte, nachdem sich ihr Flug durch die Reibungskräfte erheblich verringert hatte, auf unbekanntem Territorium nieder. Die Menschen innerhalb der Kapsel wurden in ihren Gurten hin und her gerissen. Jesse verlor sehr schnell das Bewusstsein. Er war bei weitem noch nicht wieder hergestellt und diese Tortur überstieg sein derzeitiges Leistungsvermögen.

Er war nicht der einzige, der durch den Aufprall bewusstlos wurde. Dieses Schicksal teilten alle Insassen mit ihm.

Nach einer geraumen Weile wurde Trista als erste wieder munter. Sie schaute mit schreckgeweiteten Augen um sich und kümmerte sich zuerst um ihr wie eine Puppe in den Seilen hängendes Kind. Vorsichtig befreite sie den kleinen Jesse von seinen Gurten und drückte ihn liebevoll an ihre Brust. Der Kleine atmete noch und sie war einfach nur dankbar, dass er noch am Leben war. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den blondhaarigen Mann zu ihrer Rechten. Sofort erkannte sie, dass er noch total benommen war. Dieser Mann war für Jesses Zustand verantwortlich und er stellte eine Bedrohung dar. Rasend suchte sie nach einem mitgebrachten Blaster. Einer hing an dem Waffengurt des Commanders. Sie riss die Waffe aus ihrem Halfter und richtete sie auf den ehemaligen Star Sheriff. Saber öffnete seine Augen und sah ihr schweigend ins Gesicht. Er zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Furcht. Stoisch blickte er seinem baldigen Tod ins Auge. Doktor Mendes war inzwischen ebenfalls wieder bei Bewusstsein und er hielt vor Schreck den Atem an, als er die junge Frau mit der Waffe auf den Commander zielen sah.

„Trista." Jesses leise Stimme riss sie aus ihrem Blickkampf mit dem ehemaligen Star Sheriff. „Ich werde es tun, Jesse!" gab sie mit gepresster Stimme von sich. Ihr war nicht bewusst, dass sie vor langer Zeit genau dieselben Worte benutzt hatte und dabei auf einen der berühmten Star Sheriffs gezielt hatte. Jesse erinnerte sich jedoch noch gut an jenen Zwischenfall, wo er beinahe April erschossen hätte. Die Erinnerung erzeugte in ihm ein ungutes Gefühl. Die Vergangenheit durfte sich nicht wiederholen! Nicht heute, noch an irgendeinem anderen Tag! „Nein, Trista, das ist er nicht wert!" Sein Blick war sanft, als er die junge Frau bittend ansah. Trista konnte sich der Bitte nicht entziehen. Sie hatte noch nie getötet und es war besser, weder heute damit anzufangen, noch dies vor ihrem Kind zutun. Sollte der Bastard meinetwegen draußen in der Wildnis verhungern, sie würde ihm kein Haar krümmen! Sie schickte noch einen wütenden Blick zu Saber Rider, bevor sie den Blaster senkte und sich an Jesses Seite und zu ihrem Kind zurückzog.

Doktor Mendes stieß seinen bis dahin angehaltenen Atem aus. Die brenzlige Situation schien fürs erste entspannt zu sein. Jetzt kam es erst mal darauf an, in der unbekannten Wildnis des Planeten zu überleben. „Ich checke dann mal die draußen vorherrschende Atmosphäre und..." begann der Bordarzt, aber er wurde von Saber unterbrochen. „Wir sind auf der Dahlie-Kolonie, Doktor." Doktor Mendes riss schockiert seine Augen auf. Auf der Kolonie der Alternativen gelandet zu sein, war das Pech des Jahrhunderts! Es gab unglaubliche Gerüchte über Götterkulte und andere Sekten, die hier angeblich ihr Unwesen treiben sollten. Na das konnte ja heiter werden!

Saber funkelte sauer zu Jesse rüber, als dieser ein Geräusch zwischen Lachen und Schnaufen von sich gab. Amüsiert hob Jesse eine seiner elegant geschwungenen blauen Brauen und schoss Saber Rider einen belustigten Blick zu. Dieser beschloss Jesses Unverschämtheiten für den Moment zu ignorieren. Vorsichtig befreite sich Saber aus seinen Gurten und meinte dann nur noch „Ich seh' nach, ob die Luft rein ist.", bevor er die Luke sprengte und sich aus der Kapsel schwang.

Der Arzt schaute leicht zweifelnd zwischen dem Paar und dem entschwundenen Commander hin und her. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er dem jetzigen Frieden trauen sollte. Aber sein Pflichtbewusstsein zwang ihn, sich zuerst um den verletzten ehemaligen Gefangenen zu kümmern und um das ziemlich verängstigte Kind. Er befreite sich erst einmal von seinen Gurten und kroch zu Jesse Blue. Dieser sah ihn mit halb geschlossenen Augen an. Vorsichtig untersuchte der Mediziner den jungen Mann durch Abtasten und checkte dessen Verbände, von denen einige etwas durchgeblutet waren. Seufzend machte er sich daran, diese fachgerecht zu wechseln. Bei Jesses Frage erschrak er jedoch. „Was hat dieser Bastard von Commander mit mir gemacht, Doc? Ich fühle mich, als wenn mich eine ganze Herde von Büffel niedergetrampelt hätte."

„Sie haben zwei angebrochene Rippen, eine punktierte Lunge und mehrere Quetschungen erlitten. Außerdem haben Sie an Ihrer Schädelbasis einen Haarriss und damit verbunden eine Schädelprellung. Ihr Zustand ist jetzt stabil, Mister Blue." erklärte der Arzt in einer möglichst nüchtern klingenden Tonlage. Jesse starrte ihn an, danach Trista und schließlich zur offenen Luke, wo Saber Rider verschwunden war. „Dieser verdammte Bastard!" zischte er und machte Anstalten dem Commander aus der Kapsel zu folgen. Er wurde gewaltsam von Trista und Doktor Mendes zurückgehalten. „Ich bringe dieses Schwein um!" fauchte Jesse total wutentbrannt und begann sich heftig gegen den Widerstand der anderen zu wehren. Quälende Schmerzen in der Brustgegend ließen seine Gegenwehr schließlich erlahmen. Er sank in Tristas Arme und seine wenigen Tränen versiegten in ihrem Kleid. Behutsam zog sie ihn an sich und streichelte sein Haar.

Der Arzt entschied, dass er dem jungen Paar ein paar Minuten Zeit geben sollte, um sich zu sammeln. Schweigend erhob er sich und trat an die offene Luke heran und kletterte vorsichtig aus der Kapsel. KleinJesse zupfte an dem Kleid seiner Mutter und riss sie aus ihrer Trance. Voller Schreck erkannte sie, dass der Arzt ebenfalls das Weite gesucht hatte. Jesse bemerkte, dass Trista unruhig wurde und er setzte sich wieder mit großer Mühe auf. Trista robbte ebenfalls zur Luke und sah vorsichtig nach draußen. Sie befanden sich inmitten eines üppigen Urwalds und das Summen und die Lautvielfalt war Ohr betäubend.

Weit und breit war kein Pfad zu sehen. Der Doc stand vor der Kapsel und hielt Ausschau nach dem verschwundenen Commander. Aber es war kein anderes menschliches Wesen zu entdecken. Tristas Blick fiel auf das in der Kapsel verstaute Equipment, welches für das Leben draußen in der Wildnis geeignet und nützlich war. Sie erkannte eine Art Radargerät, mit dem man die Signale der anderen Kapsel und der Shuttle anpeilen konnte. Mit einem Griff holte sie das Gerät aus seiner flexiblen Verankerung und aktivierte es. Mehrere kleine grüne Punkte flammten in dem Erfassungsradius auf. Ein paar waren sogar nur wenige Meilen von ihrem Absturzort entfernt. Also hatten noch andere Besatzungsmitglieder den Untergang des Schiffes überlebt!

„Doktor Mendes, ich habe hier auf dem Erfassungsradar die Signale der anderen Überlebenden gefunden." sprach Trista den inzwischen ratlosen Arzt an. Erfreut drehte sich Dr. Mendes zu ihr um und nahm das Gerät entgegen. Bestätigend nickte er. „Ja, sieht so aus, als wenn wir uns zu der nächsten Gruppe der Überlebenden in Nordöstlicher Richtung bewegen müssten. Das sind jedoch mehr als drei Meilen in fast unwegsamem Gelände und wir wissen nichts über die hier herrschende Fauna. Ich fürchte, wir müssen auf den Commander warten. Allein können wir nicht los. Ihr Partner hat seine schweren Verletzungen noch nicht auskuriert. Er kann in diesem Zustand keinen Schritt laufen."

Trista nickte. Der Gedanke war ihr auch schon gekommen, aber Jesse hier zurücklassen? Das käme seinem Todesurteil gleich. Konnte sie es tun? Würde sie es tun? Schließlich musste sie für ihren Sohn sorgen! Welche Entscheidung sollte sie fällen? Zögernd blickte sie zu Jesse in der Kapsel zurück. Er war ihre große Liebe und sie hatten bis jetzt einen ziemlich langen und holprigen Weg zusammen zurückgelegt. Wie würde er entscheiden? Bisher kannte sie ihn nur als arroganten und egoistischen Mistkerl, der auch total charmant sein konnte, wenn er es wollte. Aber der Jesse, der sie in der Kapsel vor dem Mord an Saber Rider zurückgehalten hatte, war ein anderer Mann als der Jesse aus der Vergangenheit. „Ich bleibe bei meinem Mann." erwiderte sie mit fester Stimme. Der Arzt nickte leicht verstreut, er hatte eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet. Wo war bloß der Commander abgeblieben? Leicht nervös beäugte er misstrauisch die nähere Umgebung. Sie sah nach seinem Geschmack nicht gerade Vertrauen erweckend aus. Verärgert schürzte er die Lippen und überlegte, wie er sich und die anderen Passagiere am Besten aus dieser misslichen Lage befreien konnte. Aber er war Arzt und kein Buschjäger, verdammt noch mal!

Schweigend hatte Jesse Blue das Gespräch zwischen Trista und dem Bordarzt mit angehört. Ihm war völlig klar, dass er zurzeit von der Gnade anderer Menschen abhängig war. Diese Tatsache beunruhigte ihn zutiefst. Saber Rider war wie das sprichwörtliche Damoklesschwert. Dieser unheimliche Star Sheriff war äußerst gefährlich. Es stand nicht nur Jesses Leben auf dem Spiel, nein, auch das Leben von Trista und ihrem Sohn. Der Commander würde alles und jeden benutzen, um ihn endgültig fertig zu machen. Einige brennende Fragen blieben bisher ungeklärt. Was hatte das stolze Superschlachtschiff der Allianz zerstört? Gab es irgendwo da draußen einen weiteren Gegner, der nur darauf wartete den Überlebenden des Schiffes den letzten Gnadenstoß zu geben? Fragen über Fragen. Wie er auch die Sache drehte und wendete, seine Lage war ziemlich beschissen.

„Mama!" rief Tristas Sohn, als er ebenfalls versuchte vorsichtig aus der Kapsel zu steigen. Voller Staunen betrachtete er die vielen verschiedenen Bäume und Blumen, die überall wild wucherten und die Gegend mit ihrem schweren Duft füllten. Er hatte so etwas noch nie in seinem kurzen Leben gesehen und der Junge war voller Neugierde über das Unbekannte vor seinen Füßen. So schnell konnte Trista gar nicht schauen, wie das Kind aus der Kapsel geklettert und lachend in das wilde Grün gesprungen war. Besorgt trat sie zu ihrem Sohn und hinderte ihn daran noch weiter in den Urwald zu laufen.

Jesse Blue war ebenfalls an die offen stehende Luke mühsam herangetreten und sah in das grüne Panorama hinaus. Schwer lehnte sich Jesse an die offene Luke und blickte Trista mit einem versteckten Lächeln in seinen Augen an. Er hatte ihre Worte gehört und es berührte ihn, dass sie ihn als ihren Mann bezeichnete. Beide sahen sich für einen langen Moment in die Augen. Doktor Mendes schmunzelte, als er das Liebespaar erwischte, wie es zärtliche Blicke miteinander wechselte. Eine Bewegung in seinen Augenwinkel ließ in vor Schreck herumfahren. Trista riss ihren erbeuteten Blaster heraus und richtete ihn auf den großen blonden Mann. Saber Rider hob begütigend die Hände und winkte seinen Begleitern, sie sollten ebenfalls ihre Waffen senken. Die junge Frau entspannte sich wieder und senkte die Waffe. Mehrere Soldaten, ebenfalls Besatzungsmitglieder traten daraufhin näher an die Kapsel heran und begrüßten den bekannten Bordarzt. Neugierig ließen sie ihre Blicke über die Frau, das Kind und dem Mann an der Luke schweifen. Ihre Körpersprache war eindeutig entspannt. Es erschien Trista, als wenn sie nicht über sie und die Existenz von Jesse Blue Bescheid wüssten. Sie würde einen Teufel tun und sie darauf aufmerksam machen!

„Wir haben bereits vier andere Kapsel und Rettungsshuttles in der näheren Umgebung gefunden. Unsere Basis wurde auf einem Plateau in der Nähe eingerichtet. Wir sollten uns mit dem Abmarsch beeilen. Die Dunkelheit setzt bald ein und dann ist unsere Sicht stark eingeschränkt." erzählte Saber mit einer besonnenen Stimme. Nichts an ihm erinnerte mehr an den brutalen Schläger vom Schiff. Trista traute dem Frieden nicht ganz. Doch sie würde für eine Weile mitspielen. Der Arzt räusperte sich. „Was ist mit..." weiter kam er nicht, denn sein Commander fiel ihm ins Wort. „Mister Black wird auf Grund seiner Verletzungen abwechselnd von uns bis zum Basislager getragen. Irgendwelche Einwände?" Verdutzt blickte der Bordarzt erst den Commander und dann Trista an. Er war sich sicher, dass der Mann in der Kapsel mit dem Nachnamen Blue hieß. Was für ein Spiel spielte der Commander?

Der Marsch bis zum Basislager war beschwerlich und es ging nur langsam voran, da Jesse praktisch getragen werden musste. Die schwüle Luft des Urwalds setzte allen zu. Dazu kam eine regelrechte Insektenplage. Kleine Quälgeister, die die Menschen gierig auf der Suche nach Blut umschwirrten. Der Lärm der Dschungeltiere überschritt an manchen Stellen regelrecht die Schmerzgrenze. Trista ließ ihren Sohn von einem der Soldaten tragen. Der Junge strahlte von der Schulter des älteren Mannes herunter und hielt fasziniert nach jedem neu auftauchenden Tier oder Pflanze Ausschau. Eine Menge unbekannter Mitglieder der Fauna und Flora kam ihm dabei unter die Augen. Am liebsten hätte er alles angefasst und näher untersucht. Die anderen Besatzungsmitglieder schmunzelten über so viel kindlichen Enthusiasmus. Selbst der Commander hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, wenn er zu dem Kind schaute. Jesse beobachte, so gut es eben ging, mit Argusaugen jede Bewegung von Saber Rider. Der ehemalige Star Sheriff schenkte ihm einen amüsiertes Lächeln, als sich einmal ihre Blicke trafen. Fast schien es, als ob der alte Saber Rider wieder zum Vorschein gekommen war. Jesse Blue hatte nicht vor, sich von der äußeren Fassade des Commanders täuschen zu lassen. Der Mann hatte ihn beinahe zu Tode geprügelt und heckte nun im Verborgenen irgendetwas aus. Da hieß es doppelt auf der Hut zu sein!

Nach einer Weile war Saber an der Reihe den verletzten 'Mister Black' zu tragen. Besorgt sah Trista wie sich beide Männer ein kurzes, aber heftiges Duell mit ihren Blicken lieferten. Die anwesenden Soldaten schauten bereits irritiert auf das seltsame Treiben von Jesse und Saber. Sie spürten, dass irgendetwas in der Luft lag. Saber zog herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hoch und Jesse biss verärgert auf seine Unterlippe. Wenn er es nicht zur sofortigen Eskalation mit seinem Todfeind kommen lassen wollte, musste er gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen.

Commander Rider trat an seinen Wachoffizier Shella heran, der die letzte Stunde über den Schwerverletzten getragen hatte. Jesse senkte seine Lider halb über seine katzenartigen Augen und ließ sich von dem ehemaligen Star Sheriff Huckepack nehmen. "Bist du bereit, Blue?" flüsterte Saber seinem Feind in einem spöttischen Unterton zu. Der junge Mann verdrehte leicht seine Augen und hielt sich an Sabers breiten Schultern fest. Er musste dessen Hilfe akzeptieren, ob er es wollte oder nicht. Wenn er sich weigerte, gefährdete er die ganze Truppe. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, seinen Hass auf den Bastard, der ihn auf seinen Rücken mit Leichtigkeit durch den Dschungel trug, zu unterdrücken.

Der Marsch durch den Urwald zog sich hin. Das Blätterwerk der Baumkronen gab den Menschen genügend Schutz vor der Gluthitze der zwei Sonnen. Die Dauer des Transports strengte Jesse zusehends an und die drückende, feuchte Hitze des Dschungels ermüdete ihn mehr und mehr. Er hoffte innbrünstig, dass sie bald eine Rast einlegen oder beim Basislager ankommen würden. Jesse merkte wie seine Lider immer schwerer wurden und am Ende verfiel er in einen Sekundenschlaf. Sabers halblauter Ruf weckte ihn. Erschrocken zuckte der junge Mann zusammen und versuchte sich auf seine Umgebung zu konzentrieren. "Was ist los?" fragte er mit einer Spur von Schläfrigkeit in seiner Stimme. Der Commander murmelte etwas, was Jesse nicht hören konnte aber trotzdem verstand. "An meinen jetzigen Zustand bist du nicht ganz unschuldig." zischte Jesse Blue dem ehemaligen Star Sheriff ins Ohr. Dieser zog ein grimmiges Gesicht, was Jesse zwar nicht sehen konnte, aber anhand der Anspannung von Sabers Körper registrierte.

Schwitzend und keuchend ging der Marsch durch den Urwald weiter. Tristas Sohn ließ sich jetzt auch Huckepack tragen und war durch das Schaukeln eingeschlafen. Jesse nutzte die komfortable Schulter seines Feindes und nickte ebenfalls ein. Er bekam natürlich nicht mit, wie Sabers Mund sich zu einem grimmigen Strich verzog und die anderen Männer inklusive Trista sich über das ungleiche Paar amüsierten. Ihnen war allen irgendwie klar geworden, dass Jesse und ihr Commander eine gemeinsame, wohl eher schwierige Vergangenheit hatten und dass der Verletzte es ohne große Probleme schaffte, Saber zu reizen. Doktor Mendes und Trista beobachteten verstohlen, wie Saber die doppelte Last mit einem fast stoischen Gemüt ertrug. Sie würden notfalls eingreifen, falls er erneut seine zweite, dunklere Natur offen zeigen würde.

Der Boden stieg schnell steil an und das Marschtempo verlangsamte sich dadurch. Die Last auf seinem Rücken setzte Saber mehr und mehr zu. Der Mistkerl Blue hatte es sich bequem auf seinem menschlichen Packesel zurechtgemacht und schien gerade ein Nickerchen zu halten. Sich innerlich zu Ruhe rufend, gelang es dem ehemaligen Anführer der Star Sheriffs, die Unverschämtheiten des Verräters zu ertragen. Saber Rider hatte natürlich die forschenden Blicke seines Bordarztes und Trista Derringers bemerkt. Der Commander wusste nicht genau, wie er ihnen sein zwiespältiges Verhalten erklären sollte. Das Dunkle in ihm wollte sich an diesem einen Menschen für alles Schlechte, was ihm in diesem Krieg widerfahren war, rächen. Er wollte ihm Schmerzen zufügen, ihn bluten sehen und lächelnd dabei zuschauen, wie Jesse Blue seinen letzten Atemzug tat. Er hasste Jesse mit einer Inbrunst, die ihn in klaren Augenblicken zutiefst erschreckte. Sein Überlebensinstinkt riet ihm jedoch, Jesse noch nicht über die Klinge springen zu lassen. Er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass er den verdammten Bastard noch einmal brauchen würde. Commander Rider beschloss auf seine Instinkte zu hören, denn sie hatten ihm schon oft das Leben gerettet. Jesse Blue war nun auf eine bestimmte Weise von ihm abhängig. Er musste nur dafür sorgen, dass der Bordarzt Dr. Mendes und Trista Derringer ihren Mund hielten. Sie waren neben ihm eine der wenigen Personen, die um Jesses Anwesenheit auf diesem Planeten wussten. Saber konnte sich an allen Fingern abzählen, was die Nachricht von der Existenz des Verräters Blue unter den hier auf Dahlie Gestrandeten auslösen würde. Viele Besatzungsmitglieder hatten in dem jetzigen und im vorangegangenen Krieg Angehörige und Freunde verloren. Jesse trug eine nicht unerhebliche Mitschuld an dem ganzen Desaster. Seine speziellen Kenntnisse über menschlichen Strategie und Taktik waren ersichtlich in die Strategie der Outriderarmee mit eingeflossen. Der Feind konnte mittlerweile gut auf die Finten und Schachzüge der Kavallerie reagieren. Bei den vergangenen kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen mit den Outridern erschien es fast so, als würde man gegen sich selber kämpfen.

Gewaltsam schob Saber Rider seine Grübeleien beiseite. Er durfte sich auf keinen Fall von Blue in irgendeiner Weise überrumpeln lassen. Hier auf Dahlie herrschten andere Gesetze und seine gesamte Schiffsbesatzung war in unmittelbarer Gefahr, da sie hier neu waren und sich nicht mit den örtlichen Begebenheiten auskannten. Zeit für eine Rast hatten sie nicht, denn die zwei kleinen Sonnen am Firmament beendeten gerade langsam ihre Bahn und es wurde mit jeder Minute zusehends dunkler. Saber hielt ein innerliches Seufzen zurück, als Jesse aus seinem Schlaf aufschreckte und sich zu bewegen begann. Bevor er ihm eine bissige Bemerkung präsentieren konnte, wandte sich sein Wachoffizier Shella besorgt an ihn. „Sir, wir haben nur noch für eine knappe Viertelstunde Tageslicht. Unser Basislager ist jedoch mindestens noch eine Stunde Fußmarsch von hier entfernt. Wir müssen uns beeilen, denn nach Einbruch der Nacht beginnen die Jagden und…" Saber Rider unterbrach das besorgte Gerede mit einem unwirschen „Ich weiß."

Jesse hatte das kurze Nickerchen auf dem bequemen, breiten Rücken seines Erzfeindes gut getan. Die Veränderung des Tageslichtes weckte seine Instinkte und er war noch rechtzeitig aufgewacht, um Zeuge des ungewöhnlichen Gespräches zwischen Saber und dem Offizier Shella zu werden. Jagden?! Was zum Teufel war damit schon wieder gemeint?! Die Aussicht, dass sie sich alle nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit in großer Gefahr befinden würden, gefiel Jesse ganz und gar nicht. Er war nicht kampffähig, dazu dummerweise in der Begleitung des ehemaligen Blechsternes unterwegs und zudem auch noch waffenlos. Sein Pech nahm aber auch kein Ende! Interessiert horchte er, wie Saber befahl die Waffen zu entsichern und das Marschtempo zu erhöhen. Was auch immer hinter der Bemerkung des Wachoffiziers steckte, musste eine ernsthafte Bedrohung sein. Er beschloss es zu riskieren und den Commander zu fragen. "Jagden, eh? Und wir sind das Wild?" flüsterte Jesse dem Mann ins Ohr. "Sei still!" knurrte Saber unwirsch zurück. Er hielt seine Waffe im Anschlag und trotz der Belastung durch Jesses Gewicht hielt er gut mit dem neuen Marschtempo mit. Verärgert über die Abfuhr hing Jesse Blue auf Sabers Rücken und schaute sich in der Gegend um, so gut es eben bei dieser Geschwindigkeit ging. Er konnte nichts außer Grün und Grün und Grün entdecken. Hinter ihm stolperte Trista mit einem erschöpften Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht durch den Dschungel. Der Doc hatte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen und unterstützte die erschöpfte Frau bei dem Gewaltmarsch so gut es eben ging. Die nächsten Minuten war nur noch ein Keuchen und Stöhnen aus den Mündern der vom Laufen schnell erschöpften Männer zu hören.

Die zwei Sonnen versanken und rasch breitete sich die Dunkelheit der Nacht über den Urwald aus. Dahlie war ein mondloser Planet. Nur die Sterne prangten am Firmament und gaben ein wenig Licht ab. Aus weiter Ferne war ein seltsames Heulen zu hören. Jesse erschrak und merkte, dass Saber ebenfalls zusammengezuckt war. Wer oder was war das schon wieder?  
"Los Leute, macht hin! Wir müssen es bis zu dem befestigten Basislager schaffen!" bellte Saber Rider und bewegte sich fast noch schneller als vor dem unheimlichen Geräusch.  
Die Anspannung der Flüchtlinge war fast greifbar. Das Gefühl einer drohenden Gefahr verstärkte sich mit jeder Minute. Jesses Instinkte schlugen Alarm. Irgendetwas oder jemand kam langsam näher. Verdammt, konnte der Blechstern nicht etwas schneller rennen?! Dummerweise ging es immer noch bergauf. Wegen der dichten Vegetation war aber nicht viel zu sehen. Wann endlich würde vor ihnen das Basislager auftauchen? War es wenigstens befestigt? Jesse hoffte, dass dies der Fall war, denn sonst standen ihre Chancen gegen den unbekannten Angreifer überaus schlecht. Jaulen und andere unirdische Schreie erklangen aus der Richtung des Landeplatzes der zerborstenen Kapsel. In einem unheimlichen Tempo kamen diese Angst einflößenden Geräusche der fliehenden Truppe immer näher. Die Jagd hatte sie gewittert und ihre Spur aufgenommen.

Der kleine Junge war ebenfalls vor Einbruch der Nacht wieder wach geworden und fing durch das unheimliche Heulen verängstigt an leise zu weinen. Seine Mutter lief an der Seite des Offiziers, welcher den Jungen trug, und versuchte durch ein paar liebevolle Worte ihren Sohn zu beruhigen. Der Bordarzt, der nicht mehr von ihrer Seite wich, bemühte sich ebenfalls darum den Kleinen zu beruhigen. Irgendwie störte Jesse diese Tatsache für einen kurzen Moment, aber er verdrängte gleich wieder dieses Gefühl. Dafür war später noch Zeit, wenn sie, und die Betonung lag auf dem Wort _wenn_, wenn sie diesen Marsch bis zum Basislager lebend überstehen würden.

Plötzlich waren die Lichter des Camps vor ihnen. Die Zeit war schneller vergangen, als es den Fliehenden durch die Gewaltanstrengungen der letzten knappen Stunde bewusst war. Mehrere Soldaten von Bord des Schiffes kamen ihnen entgegen und ließen die Erschöpften an sich vorbeilaufen. Sie hatten ihre Waffen im Anschlag und misstrauisch beobachteten sie die nähere Umgebung, bevor auch sie den Rückzug antraten. Das Basislager erwies sich als Höhle, durch deren hohen Eingang der Lichtschein nach außen drang. Ein Teil des Equipments war vor der Höhle gestapelt oder abgestellt worden. Commander Rider registrierte dies und runzelte unzufrieden die Stirn. Bevor er aber mit Befehlen loslegen konnte, schüttelt er unsanft seinen menschlichen Ballast ab. "Genug geschlafen, Blue!"

Jesse schoss Saber Rider einen Blick zu, der einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Saber jedoch blieb davon unbeeindruckt. Er winkte den Bordarzt und Trista Derringer zu sich heran. Trista trug wieder ihren Jungen im Arm und sah von den Strapazen arg mitgenommen aus. Doktor Mendes blickte abwägend seinem Commander ins Gesicht. Saber deutete auf Jesse und befahl: "Kümmern Sie sich um ihn. Ich stelle Mister Black und die beiden Gäste unter Ihre persönliche Verantwortung." Er schickte noch einmal einen undeutbaren Blick in Jesses Richtung und entfernte sich.

Der Doc war für einen Moment sprachlos, bevor er ihm wütend hinterher lief. "Commander! Was hat das Ganze zu bedeuten?!" Der bisher immer freundliche und zuvorkommende Arzt griff Saber Rider energisch am Arm und hielt ihn davon ab, sich einfach so davonzustehlen.

Saber Rider drehte sich um und maß seinen Chefarzt mit einem eisigen Blick. „Ich habe keine Zeit für Erklärungen! Falls Sie es bereits vergessen haben sollten, da draußen ist die Jagd! Wenn wir den morgigen Tag noch erleben wollen, muss ich jetzt eine Verteidigungsstrategie entwickeln und erfolgreich umsetzen. Ziehen Sie sich mit den anderen Zivilisten weiter in die Höhle zurück. Das ist ein Befehl, Doktor!" Mit diesen Worten eilte der Commander zu den Soldaten am Eingang der Höhle.

Doktor Mendes biss vor Ärger in seine Unterlippe und versuchte, sich seinen Frust über das Verhalten des Commanders nicht vor den anderen anmerken lassen. Er spürte, dass der berühmte Kriegsheld Saber Rider ein gefährlicher Mann war. Der Doktor erkannte jetzt bei ihm die eindeutigen Symptome von posttraumatischen Stress und einer damit einhergehenden Wesensversänderung. Der Commander war aber trotz alldem noch voll handlungsfähig.

Jesse hatte die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Rider und dem Arzt interessiert verfolgt. Er fragte sich, was Saber Rider für ein Spiel spielte. So leicht wie in der Arrestzelle an Bord der _Aurora_ würde der verrückt gewordene Ex Star Sheriff ihn nicht mehr zwischen die Finger bekommen! Schweigend sah er den nun wütenden Arzt an. Dieser schenkte ihm nur einen kurzen Blick, bevor er sich den Verwundeten schnappte und mühsam tiefer in die lang nach hinten gestreckte Höhle trug.

Ende von Part III

* * *

_In diesem Part der Geschichte beschreibe ich den Absturz einer Rettungskapsel. Dazu hat mich derselbe Vorgang wie in der SF-Serie EARTH TWO inspiriert. Mitten im Schreiben habe ich mich bereits gewundert, woher ich es so genau wusste wie was bei einem solchen Vorgang funktioniert. Nach langem Überlegen ist mir dann diese Serie eingefallen, die wohl 2003/04 im deutschen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt wurde. Wie ihr seht, kann man auch unbewusst abkupfern. Das war wirklich nicht beabsichtigt - aber ich lasse es mal so wie es jetzt ist. Von der Dramatik her passt es hervorragend in die Storyline.  
Im Moment schreibe ich intensiv am Part IV, aber es braucht noch seine Zeit! Ihr dürft gespannt sein.  
_


End file.
